


【盾冬盾】明日之子

by Icylily



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I donno how I'm gonna build the main storyline but I have to write it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lot of memories, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Sergeant Barnes will have everything he deserves., Superheroes' daily life
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 1. 大盾第一人称视角。盾冬盾，有互攻描写。2. 冬寡过去时，盾冬进行时，有带娃无生子。3. 标题随便取的，和开颅德的“Child of Tomorrow”没任何联系。4. 背景拼接了mcu和漫画，大体如下：mcu:盾冬青梅竹马->mcu:二战参军冬掉火车盾撞冰山->漫画：冬被苏联人捡到，在卡波夫授意下打入劣质血清*并被x部门做成冬兵->漫画：冬前往Red Room训练黑寡妇->漫画/mcu：现代队长解冻->mcu：冬在瓦坎达恢复记忆并清除洗脑*漫画中没有劣质血清，此为二设。





	1. Chapter 1

这本应是美好的一天，天气很好，没有任务，我们绕着中央公园跑了几圈后去了54街一家新开的餐馆，巴基对那里的招牌煎蛋情有独钟，于是我叫了两份。

直到娜塔莎出现。

她在公寓门口徘徊，我不清楚她等了多久。她的眼睛里血丝遍布，像是刚哭过又像是几天没睡觉。

“克罗戴尔死了。”她言简意赅地汇报。

克罗戴尔，我在冬兵档案里读到过这个名字，他是巴基的某一任管理员，与娜塔莎在冷战时期共事过，也是一名间谍。

我给她倒了一杯水。

巴基看起来相当平静，我有些意外，涉及到冬兵的种种通常都会给他带来不小的情绪波动。

娜塔莎掏出一张卡片压在巴基面前的餐桌上。“这是他死去前一天寄给我的。”

她没有解释死因，巴基也没有问，仿佛他们已经知道了答案，基于某种只存在于搭档多年的间谍之间的默契和直觉。

我不太喜欢这种感觉，于是将注意力击中在那张卡片上。

从我站立的方向望去，那是一张被折叠过的明信片，上面印着一个小女孩的照片。她看起来不超过八岁，眼睛紧闭着，双手交握放在胸前，亚麻色的卷发如同海藻包裹着小小的身体。

我希望她只是睡着了。

“So？”

巴基的声音有些沙哑，我还是分辨不出那里头的讯号。

娜塔莎翻到背面，除了收件人地址那上面只有一行潦草的英文：“She’s not safe.”最后那个单词上覆盖着一个污黑的指印，看上去像干透的血。

“明信片是从莫斯科寄出的，我打算去那里调查。”她停顿了下，似乎在期待着某种反应，“如果你想加入我就再订一张机票。”

邀请应该是留给巴基的，但我总觉得她在问我们两个人。

“不必了。”

他今天的词汇量惊人地贫乏。

娜塔莎抬起头，从她瞪圆的眼睛里我看到了惊讶。“那可是克罗戴尔，亚沙*，”她眨了眨眼，“别忘了我们还欠他一个人情。”

这个年代久远的代号成功地让巴基的嘴角垮了下来。

他走向玄关，拉开门。“你该走了，娜塔莎。”他彬彬有礼地做出请的手势。

目送那个失望的背影消失在楼梯口，我转过头问他：“有什么需要我知道的？”

巴基耸了耸肩。

“晚些时候吧。”

“好的，那我去冲个澡。”

我拍拍他的肩膀，越过他朝浴室走去。

他们曾是一对，在我长眠的那段岁月里。巴基被迫遗忘了我，而娜塔莎填补了他心中的空洞。

我们对此安之若素。

 

***

巴基没有再提起这个话题，直到他把自己裹进柔软的羊毛毯，而我的胳膊横在他胸前。

“我想你大概知道，克罗戴尔曾是冬兵的管理员。”

我静静地听着，他胸腔里传来的回声震动着我的手臂。他用了“冬兵”而不是“我”。

“也许因为他也替美国佬卖命，和X部门其他混蛋比起来还算有点人性。是他告诉了娜塔莎我的真实身份——一台随时都会被冻起来的杀人机器。”

他苦笑了几声。“我猜他也喜欢娜塔莎，这么做无非是想让她死心，他甚至展示了我在冷库中的样子。然而这些都没有奏效，我们还是疯狂地相爱了。”

他用的是过去时。

“后来我和娜塔莎的事被卡波夫发现了，他亲手给我洗脑让我去干掉黑寡妇。克罗戴尔却在我的程序中留了一道后门，那头标志性的红发唤回了我对她的记忆，虽然我还是在她腹部留下了两个枪眼儿。”

“她提起过，还说这让她再也无法穿比基尼了。”

“她是这么跟你讲的？”

巴基的声音微微上扬，让我以为他的心情得到了纾解。

“我不喜欢莫斯科，那座城市总令我想起卡波夫，想起西风计划——况且我也不是什么见鬼的私家侦探。”

羽毛般的触感滑过肌肤，是巴基在亲吻我的手背。

我听见自己发出一声轻叹。“可那孩子正处于危险之中。”

有些时候，我真的痛恨自己不切实际的正义感。

“我明白。”他的语气沉痛得令人揪心，“可你也说过，我们无法拯救所有人。”

“是的，但我们总得一试。”

 

***

“这就是Red Room的安全屋？”

我扭动着酸痛的肩膀，近二十小时的旅程让肢体很不自在。民用航空的座位对于超级士兵的个头来说简直是种刑罚。

“曾是。”娜塔莎把行李扔在地板上。“我把这里买了下来，清洁公司每隔三天过来打扫一次。”

她拉开窗帘，远处的尖顶教堂在晨曦中显得格外庄严肃穆。

“我喜欢留着这些巢穴，你永远不知道何时它会派上用场。”

我打量着这方狭小的藏身之所。客厅，厨房，洗手间和一间卧室，一些最简单的家具，装饰性的陈设几乎没有，除了墙上一尘不染的镜框里镶嵌着的黑寡妇和冬兵放大的笑脸。

或许注意到了我的视线，娜塔莎抬手将相框翻到了反面。“抱歉，这里已经很久没使用过了。”她低声说。

她也许不知道我曾见过同样的笑脸，在战争的间隙，在巴基向我告白而我回答“我也是”的那一刻。

我怎么会忘呢？那是一个平安夜，一个安静祥和，连纳粹都不忍破坏的夜晚。我推掉了军官俱乐部的舞会和华盛顿邮报的采访，只身前往我们常去的小酒馆。整整一天没有看见巴基，我猜他会在这里。

我的直觉没错。他正坐在角落里自得其乐地弹奏着一支老掉牙的情歌。

我穿过熙熙攘攘的舞池朝他走去，正好赶上一曲终了，舞台上的乐队迫不及待地开始了演奏，宣告他们才是今夜的主角。

“嗨。”

他歪过头，眼神慵懒地望向我，唇边挂着似有若无的笑意。我不知道他喝了多少，他看上去相当……诱人。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯，”他嘬起唇吹了个不怎么响亮的口哨，“你若再含情脉脉地看着我，我迟早会沦陷的。”

我不知该说什么，光是凝视那两片红润的嘴唇便令我呼吸困难。

“Oh，god,”他明亮的笑容中掺入了一丝难以察觉的苦涩，“我想我已经沦陷了（I think I’m falling for you already.）”

如果没有血清赋予的灵敏的听力和反应力，如果史蒂夫罗杰斯还是那个笨头笨脑的布鲁克林男孩，也许我会错过这一刻，然后用余生来悼念自己曾经有过的机会。

感谢上帝我没有。

我迅速捉住了那些覆盖在琴键上修长的手指，钢琴发出一下闷响，随即被萨克斯悠扬的音色盖过。

“我也是。”我清楚地，一字一顿地表达着心情。

在他企图摆出玩世不恭的表情逃走前，我又重复了一遍。“我也是，巴基。”

他的眼瞳在摇曳的灯光中忽隐忽现，意识到自己无路可逃时，他放下所有的伪装，露出只有深陷爱河中的人才具有的，甜美，羞涩又满怀憧憬的微笑。

我抓住他的手，喧闹的音乐，喝醉的士兵，相拥起舞的恋人，如同潮水般向后退去，我的世界被他的笑容填得满满当当。

我们跌跌撞撞地冲进空无一人的休息室，如同两个初次恋爱的毛头小子。巴基坏笑着锁上门，胳膊缠上了我的脖子，我搂住他的腰几乎把他举到了空中。我们第一次的接吻由于太过紧张以至于撞到了牙齿，第二次，第三次的时候却俨然已是个中老手。我贪婪地吸吮着他的唇，他身体的每一寸，呼吸着他头发中威士忌和香烟的气味。

十二点的钟声响起，我们完成了从友人到爱人的过渡。

“……史蒂夫，你在听吗？”

我看起来一定蠢透了，娜塔莎的眼神说明了一切。

“嗯？”

“只有一张床，所以你得睡沙发。”

“没问题。”

“你跟詹姆斯说过了？”

“我给他留了张便条。”

娜塔莎不以为然地摇着头。老古董，她肯定想说这个。

第二天醒来时我的臂弯空空荡荡，巴基不知所踪，或许去晨跑了。我给娜塔莎打去电话，得知她的航班将在两小时后起飞且恰好还有一个空位，便以最快的速度打包好行李赶往机场。

“如果他生气呢？”她如同审视者般盯着我看。

“意见不合是常有的事。他知道我无法置之不理，而我也尊重他的选择。”

她又盯了我一会儿。“你们真是天生一对。”她如此评价道。

我突然局促起来。

当巴基在瓦坎达清除洗脑程序时，天才的苏里公主用她的智慧保留住了巴基七十几年间所有的记忆。而这也将我们三人的关系推到了一个非常尴尬的境地。

我站在实验室门口，看着巴基和娜塔莎在工作台旁窃窃私语，控制住双脚让自己站在原地，直到娜塔莎抬起右手。

我以为她会甩给巴基一巴掌，而巴基一定会选择独自承受，所以我没动。

她只是摸了摸巴基毛茸茸的脸颊，说了一句俄语，大意是愿你幸福。

随后她越过我，头也不回地走了。

接下来的日子里我们继续扮演着黑寡妇，美国队长和巴基。情绪管理显然是娜塔莎的长项，任何不知内情的人都看不出他们之间有过一段。

而我在这方面做得很糟，我承认。

“我很抱歉，塔莎……其他任何人我都可以……唯独巴基，我……”

我变得结巴起来，我能流利地背诵独立宣言，马丁路德金演讲和联邦党人文集，如果需要的话，然而一谈到这个我总是无法自如地说出哪怕最简单的句子。

“我明白。”她打断了我，“如果不是你我绝对不会退出。”紧接着她又狡黠一笑。“比他出众的男人比比皆是，这个愚蠢又固执的家伙你就好好收着吧。”

我诚惶诚恐地点头。“我会转告他的。”

“你敢。”

她冲着我示威地挥了挥拳头，随后抓起沙发背上的外套，借着反光我看见了小巧的枪柄。

“我要去会几个老熟人，一起来吗？”

 

***

我怀疑美国队长是否还有用武之地。黑寡妇在当地显然颇具威名，一半以上的人在她现身的瞬间就表示愿意合作，而对于那些不了解她的传奇也不喜欢被女人呼来喝去的俄国佬，她几乎没费什么劲就撬开了他们的嘴巴。一天下来我的全部工作就是站在一旁虚张声势（being intimidating）。

可惜我们并没有得到多少有价值的信息。没人知道克罗戴尔的行动内容以及幕后老板，这家伙在柏林墙倒塌后便去向不明，很多人都是第一次听到这个名字，也没人认得明信片上的小女孩。

到达莫斯科后的第一天以一无所获收场。我们都没有沮丧，这实在太正常了。

然而进行到第七天，当盘问过名单上的最后几个名字却依然毫无斩获时，连娜塔莎都变得焦躁起来。

“有进展吗？”

她打着哈欠，在我手边放下一杯咖啡。

我还在翻来覆去地研究那张明信片。照片上的背景是一片空荡荡的白色，邮票是最常见的那种，卡纸在任何一家便利店都能买到。

如果我是一名间谍，我会把线索藏哪儿？

我仔细端详着那行字，指尖压过每一个字母，突然我感觉到卡片正中央的纹理摸上去和周围不太一致。娜塔莎拿来台灯，我把明信片压在灯泡上，一片罂粟花形状的水印逐渐显露出来。

“你有印象吗？”

娜塔莎困惑地摇头。

我摸了摸下巴，等下，它看起来似乎很像……

我翻找着桌上的文件。

我见过它，而且就在不久前。

最后我在字纸篓的底部找到了揉成一团的莫斯科旅游地图。在介绍郊区庄园的宣传图一角，我们发现了那个图案。

娜塔莎终于展露笑颜。“好不容易来趟莫斯科，Cap，”她撩了撩火红的长发，“想去郊外散散心吗？”

“正合我意。”

 

***

阿沃海姆庄园，这名字让我想起索尔和他的王国。

庄园目前还在整修中，暂不对外开放，这根本不是问题。我们悄悄绕到后门，娜塔莎不费什么劲就撬开了锁。

潜入进行得非常顺利。大概是周末的缘故，庄园里空无一人，除了躺在会客厅沙发里抱着酒瓶鼾声震天的保安。娜塔莎甚至不屑麻醉他。

我们挨个搜查着房间，日记，账本，相簿……一切都很寻常，太寻常了。娜塔莎不耐烦的脚步声告诉我她此刻倍感无聊。

好在接下来我们便在书房里发现了玄机。空气的流向有些异常，西南侧的墙壁敲起来发出空洞的响声。我从书架上拔出唯一没有沾灰的两本书，壁炉沉了下去，一道暗门缓缓开启，恰好能让两个人并肩通过。

我们对视了一眼，不假思索地钻了进去。

昏黄的灯泡忽闪着，石缝间渗出的水滴在了我的脖子上，我们应该正朝着地下走去，前方的路越来越潮湿了。

娜塔莎双手持枪，像猫一样移动着脚步，我则握紧了手里的盾。暗道里静得令人窒息，我的四倍听力只捕捉到灯泡传来的丝丝声和两个人的呼吸声。

突然背后传来一声脆响，我们俩同时转身。

“谁？”她厉声喝问，枪口指着黑洞洞的空气，我的盾牌挡在她身前。

我们在静默中等待了漫长的一分钟，没有收到任何回应。

“也许是灯泡爆了。”

我故作轻松地碰了下娜塔莎的手肘，感觉到她也松了口气。

于是我们继续前行，大约二十分钟后终于抵达暗道的尽头，另一道门出现在眼前，门上画着巨大的罂粟花，还挂着一把古色古香的铜锁。

娜塔莎吞咽了下，我能嗅到她的紧张。

我们没有就此停下。那把锁开起来出乎意料地容易，我推开门，后面是一片无比宽敞的空间，形状很像金字塔，西南方向散布着几块拔地而起的巨石，打磨光滑的石壁倾向中央，交汇在圆形的穹顶，石壁之间有走廊相连，最顶端的走廊距离地面大约有八十英尺。

我不禁想起泽莫的城堡。

娜塔莎还在警惕地扫描着四周，然而这里就跟暗道里一样平静，或许恐怖分子也需要在周末放松一下吧。

正前方有一道银白色的金属门，直觉告诉我目标就在那里。

我朝那扇门走去，娜塔莎紧跟在离我一步远的地方。

潜入进行得很顺利。

“开火！”

……也许太顺利了。

 

***

我们被包围了。

我举起盾挡下第一轮密集的火力。枪声再度响起时娜塔莎已不见踪影。

我跑到一块突起的巨石后面，耐心地等待着对面子弹耗尽。枪声停止时我一跃而起，圆盾脱手而出，在空中划出锐利的弧线，几轮下来视野中已没有威胁。

我在巨石间穿梭着，挥掷着盾牌，用余光搜寻娜塔莎的下落。

顺着惨叫声我很快找到了她。

她已陷入近身战，打斗的模样依然赏心悦目，如同离弦的箭直冲要害而去，伴随每下重击都有一个或几个人应声倒地。拳脚间我依稀辨认出巴基的影子。“我的得意之作。”我仿佛看见这家伙脸上自大的笑容。

这姑娘能照顾好自己。

我放心地继续自己的战斗。用一面可笑的盾对抗最先进的杀伤性武器似乎有些愚蠢，然而经过岁月的洗礼，还是它和我的身体配合得最为默契。

托血清的福，横冲直撞的子弹在我眼中化为一组组慢镜头，连弹道的轨迹都清晰可辨，利用盾面反射子弹让敌人自相残杀则是最令人享受的时刻。我也不讨厌在短兵相接的瞬间将锋利的边缘插进血肉之躯，在呻吟响起前结束他们可悲的生命。

我不曾向任何人吐露过这些感觉，包括巴基。我应当是为了结束杀戮而生的，虽然血清中的编码指向完全相反的方向。

“Cap！九点钟方向！”

“收到。”

我及时侧身挡住呼啸袭来的榴弹，巨大的冲击波仅仅让脚跟后移了几寸。瓦坎达制造的振金盾显然在吸收能量方面得到了极大的改良，这种程度的火力已经无法将我像弹珠一样弹开。

我移开盾，娜塔莎正骑在那家伙肩上，交叉的双腿紧紧缠住了脖子，十几码远的地方，一柄机枪对准了她的脑袋。

哦不。

这就是勒杀的问题所在，它需要一定时间让对方停止呼吸，而更长的时间意味着更容易暴露在敌方火力之下。

情急之下我扔出盾将枪手击倒在地，然而它似乎卡在了什么地方，迟迟没有回到我手中，娜塔莎惊恐的眼神告诉我背后还有一名枪手，躲避已经来不及了。

枪声响起时我已做好了中弹的准备，却只听见脑后传来重物坠地声。

我转过头，大约三十英尺高的走廊上，一道黑影跃过栏杆，踩着岩壁的突起平稳着陆。他大步走到尸体旁，拔出沾血的盾牌，反手朝我扔来。

是他。

我的战友，兄弟和灵魂伴侣。

他来了。

我还没来得及戏谑地朝他行礼，枪声响起了。巴基的突然现身明显吸引了一部分火力，我奋不顾身地冲向他，这也许并不是个好主意，更多子弹正在朝我俩飞来。

“你害我暴露了。”

他躲在盾下抱怨，他的铁臂在闪光。

“算我头上（It’s on me）。”

我看着巴基熟练地更换弹匣，今天他用上了冬兵的全套装备，护目镜，面具和军用迷彩把那张脸遮得严严实实，十分令人怀念。

“Ready？”

他略一点头。

我将盾牌下移了寸许，巴基架起机枪，朝四面八方猛烈地扫射，我负责控制前进的方向和速度，完全不需要去留意是否有漏网之鱼。

“Cap，这边完事了。”

通讯器里传来娜塔莎的声音。

干掉最后几名枪手后我们在银色大门前汇合，对于巴基的出现娜塔莎只是挑了挑眉，似乎并不感到意外。

我将秘密破译器套上电子锁，看着它开始运作。

“你从何时开始跟踪的？”

“从你们出现在拉普琴科家门口。”

拉普琴科，俄罗斯黑手党第一把手，抵达莫斯科后的第三天我们和他打过照面，现在他需要一副假牙。

我毫不掩饰自己的惊讶。“那么早？”

“你都没有察觉？”娜塔莎得意洋洋地向我炫耀，“我早就发现了。”

“不，你没有。”

“我不过是装作没发现。”

“你就是没发现。”巴基孩子气地坚持。

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，挂出“whatever”的表情结束了争论。

我咬住嘴唇好让自己笑得不那么露骨。破译程序终于运算完毕，厚重的金属门缓缓拉起。

“芝麻开门。”巴基咕哝着举起枪。

 

***

我们没有遭遇更多抵抗，上帝保佑，我不清楚自己是否还能集中精力战斗，眼前的场景简直让人喘不过气来。

我见过臭名昭著的纳粹毒气室，见过令人窒息的索马里万人坑，也见过九头蛇那些丧心病狂的实验室。我以为自己见得够多了，可惜我还是低估了人性的疯狂。

灯火通明的大厅里摆放着一排排巨大的玻璃槽，透明溶液中浸泡着无数幼童——福尔马林的气味告诉我他们早就死了。

我们穿梭于玻璃槽间，那些孩子的表情我永远都不会忘记，他们中的某些甚至还睁着眼，瞳孔中写满了恐惧。

我不敢想象他们都经历了什么。

我听见金属叶片发出沙沙声，巴基和我一样正在竭力压制怒火。

“我的天哪。”

娜塔莎的声音从角落里传来。我们跑过去，只见她定定地站在一排玻璃槽前，嘴巴大张着。

那里面的尸体比刚才所见的更加可怖，头部和躯干连在一起的连体婴儿，颅骨被锯掉了一半的小男孩，还有几具尸体以古怪的方式融合在了一起，凭借扭曲的五官我们才能依稀辨认出原主人的样貌。

巴基砰地一拳砸上光滑的玻璃。“够了。”他恶声恶气地道出了我的心声，“赶紧去找人，我已经等不及把这鬼地方变成废墟。”

 

***

又一道坚固的电子门。

我感到太阳穴一阵胀痛，不禁怀念起那些光用一面盾就能破门而入破门而出的美好时光。

巴基看着我露出一丝苦笑，这次由他启动了破译器。

“All clear.”

我们进入了一座类似实验室的设施，显微镜，烧瓶，量杯和许多我叫不上名字的仪器随处可见。一台台电脑依然运转着，照亮地上身披白大褂的尸体。

我用脚尖拨过其中一人的脑袋，浓烈的苦杏仁味直冲鼻腔。

“氰化物。”

娜塔莎皱着眉头说出结论。

巴基用俄语骂了一句脏话，他还在生气。

“伙计们……”

我提醒大家看向实验室中央，那里竖立着一具椭圆形的玻璃槽，和大厅里那些都不一样，水槽中的溶液是淡蓝色的，也没有散发出刺鼻的福尔马林味。

我们一步步靠近它。透过无数细小的气泡我看见了那个明信片上的女孩，她穿着白色长裙，随波荡漾的长发几乎遮住了大半张脸，她的口鼻中插着导管，单薄的胸部还在微微起伏。

她还活着，感谢上帝。

我丢给巴基一个眼神，他心领神会地拉起胳膊，娜塔莎则后退了几步。

“一，二，三！”

星盾和铁臂同时砸上了水槽，圆滑的表面露出一道道细小的裂缝。

我们不停地砸着，直到玻璃轰然碎裂，液体喷涌而出，娜塔莎立即冲上前去将女孩抱进怀里。

“别拔导管，见鬼，首先得搞清楚她对生命维持机的依赖程度。”

巴基跳到心率检测器前暴躁地敲打着按钮。这些玻璃槽肯定勾起了某些不愉快的体验，而他却在强迫自己回忆起来。

“我认为是时候联系托尼了，你们看。”

黑寡妇指向实验台，显示器上不断跳动的数字提醒我们，有人正在从远程删除这些数据。

她的提议不无道理，起先我们都认为复仇者无须介入，毕竟在娜塔莎看来这是一桩私事，然而事态的发展已经远远超出了预期，托尼肯定会因为被蒙在鼓里而大为光火，可是……管他呢。

我拨通了复仇者紧急联络专线，纽约那边应该是凌晨，但托尼还是接了。

我用最简练的语言交代了这整件事的来龙去脉，果不其然，托尼开始滔滔不绝地数落我的各种失误，从纽约之战开始。

我将手机拿远了点，没告诉他我开了免提。

巴基的耐心明显到头了。他一把抢过手机：“托尼，我劝你最好移动你那该死的肥屁股去你那该死的工作室打开那该死的电脑，这一天他妈的够长了，等一切都结束了我们再坐下来细细算账。听好，这里的坐标是……”

他报了一串数字。听他吐出“算账”这个词让我有些心惊肉跳。

威胁奏效得很快，几秒钟后屏幕上出现了一串串熟悉的代码，是托尼的程序正在入侵主机，而他本人也保证钢铁军团会在几小时后降临，带走所有的能带走的设备，仪器，和尸体。

“我们可以省下那些炸药了。”娜塔莎喃喃道，这时她怀中的女孩突然痉挛起来。

“噢见鬼的……史蒂夫！快帮我按住她！”

“别压到她的呼吸器！”

我们手忙脚乱地忙成一团，好在痉挛并没有持续多久。

“她需要医疗救助，而且得快。”

巴基用我的手机拨通了紧急救助号码。通话结束后他对娜塔莎说：“你护送她去医院，我和史蒂夫在这里守着。”

娜塔莎点了点头。

我们找到氧气面罩，小心地套上湿漉漉的小脸。娜塔莎抱起女孩，巴基把氧气瓶固定在她背上。

“一路顺风。”他神情严肃地给了他最骄傲的学生一个拥抱。

我陪着娜塔莎走到暗道口，看着她的背影消失在视线尽头才折回实验室。

巴基弓着腿坐在破碎的水槽前。我在他身旁坐下，发觉压在膝盖上的金属手正在抖个不停。

“你还好吗？”

我握住那只手，胳膊圈住他的肩膀。实验室的门敞开着，从这个方向能清楚地看见大厅里一排排惨白的尸体。

“我恨死这些了，史蒂夫。”他悄悄靠了过来。“这些孩子，这一切，简直令人作呕。”

“我们救了她。”

“我们只救了她。”

“如果只是着眼于失去，我们永远看不见胜利，”我轻吻着他的额头，“任何微小的努力都是值得的(every little bit counts)，士兵。”

“任何微小的努力吗？”

他抬起头，深邃的绿眼睛仿佛要将我的灵魂吸进去。“我都快忘了你有多擅长鼓舞人心。”

我伸长脖子，让更多的吻印上期待的双唇。

 

TBC

 

*亚沙（Yasha）:冬兵在红屋中的化名。

 


	2. Chapter 2

子夜时分我们终于等来斯塔克军团，Interpol也介入了，闻风而来的媒体更是将现场堵得水泄不通。

巴基很不习惯闹轰轰的场合，我让他在车里等着。

领队的机器人弹起金红色的面甲，竟是托尼本人。“Cap，这里让我接手吧。”他的黑眼圈又重了几分，话语中透露着浓浓的倦意。

我点了点头。“我想早点通知你的，可时间紧迫。”

“You damn right.”

钢铁侠重新罩上面甲绝尘而去，似乎忘了要和我们算账，我希望是他忘了。

等我回到车里时，巴基正趴在方向盘上打盹。

他抬起头，借着车内的灯光上下打量着我。“他居然没揍你？”

我耸耸肩。“很遗憾，今天没有内战。”

他大笑着发动引擎。

“系好安全带。”

“你呢？”

他没有回答我，一脚踩下了油门。

 

***

我们在加油站停了下，给娜塔莎带了杯咖啡。抵达医院后前台护士告诉我们那孩子的情况已经稳定，刚被转移到普通病房。

巴基明显松了口气，我拍了拍他的肩膀。

我们找到她的病房，巴基敲了三下，开门的是娜塔莎。她披了一件夹克，底下是黑色的潜行服，头发湿漉漉地绑在脑后，整个人看起来疲惫不堪。

“你们可算来了。”

巴基递过去的热咖啡令她眼睛一亮。

“感谢上帝。你还记得我的口味？”

“你那奇怪的癖好恐怕洗脑也洗不掉。”

“也许克罗戴尔在程序里还留了别的后门。”

少数可以拿巴基的脑袋开玩笑的人里，娜塔莎算一个。

而我对这个话题总是讳莫如深。你太保护他了，娜塔莎的原话，我不打算纠正。

“情况怎样了？”

我这才有机会看清这孩子的样貌。她看上去比照片中更加年幼，玫瑰色的嘴唇微微撅起，小巧的鼻子上还有几粒雀斑，圆润的脸颊异常苍白，她的发色更接近茶色，眼睛藏在紧闭的眼睑下，瞳色无从得知。

“医生说她随时有可能醒来。”娜塔莎托着腮仿佛在思索什么，突然她问巴基，“你还记得哪里能买到婴儿辅食吗？”

“加油站的便利店还没关。”

“那就麻烦你了。”她看着巴基莞尔一笑，“深更半夜总不能让女士独自外出吧？”

“乐意效劳。”那家伙绅士派头十足地欠了欠身，甩着车钥匙就往门外走。

“怎么了？”我简直一头雾水，“为什么要准备婴儿辅食？”

“这孩子的胳膊上满是针眼。”娜塔莎解释道，“说明她一直靠静脉注射吸取营养。”

“普通的食物很难消化，只有试试辅食了。”巴基接得十分自如。

“你知道选哪几种吗？”

“我会读标签，娜。”

唔，我他妈的是不是该说点什么？

“你们懂得可真多。”——Shit，不是这个。

娜塔莎瞟了我一眼，诡谲地勾起唇角。

“你没跟他提起过布达佩斯的那次卧底行动，詹姆斯？”

“Damn，我一直试图忘记来着。”巴基拍了下额头，“我和你假扮夫妻，还带着个小婴儿做掩护——那可真是一场噩梦。”

“那小鬼头叫什么来着？今年至少有五十岁了吧？我还记得他把奶吐在了你的铁臂上。”

“还不是因为你正忙着勒谁的脖子都腾不出手来抱他。”

我的脑袋里浮现一些画面，每一帧都涉及到我那无比火辣的男朋友和他美艳性感的前女友，以及某个娇嫩的婴儿。

我很庆幸盾牌此刻不在手中，否则我难保不会砸点什么。

娜塔莎终于注意到我的表情，虚情假意地吐了吐舌头。

“詹姆斯，你再不走这里就要变成战场了。”

 

***

我找借口去天台上吹了会冷风，直到娜塔莎发来短信，告诉我他回来了。

我回到病房，意外发现巴基身旁站着卸去战甲的托尼。两人相安无事的样子让我想拍照留念。

钢铁侠摘下墨镜。“我可不想错过小鸡破壳而出的瞬间。”他用手帕慢条斯理擦着镜片。“显然有人费了不少功夫让她生活在培养液里，我必须知道原因。”

他细细打量着病床上的女孩，眼神让我有种不祥的预感，巴基则率先发出了警告：“如果有人打算在她身上继续搞人体实验，不好意思，他得先打倒我和史蒂夫。”

“还有我。”娜塔莎补充。

托尼不以为然地撇了撇嘴，还没等他反驳，床上传来的动静吸引了我们所有人的注意。

白皙的手指不易察觉地动了动，纤长的睫毛轻颤着，眼皮慢慢抬起。那底下的虹膜是淡淡的蓝灰色，瞳孔又大又深。

她终于醒了。

一个接一个问题冲击着我的大脑。她是谁？为何出现在那座魔窟般的实验基地里？又是出于何种原因成了唯一的幸存者？

接着我又回想起自己刚从厄斯金博士的实验仪器中醒来时的情景，心脏砰砰乱跳，皮肤绷得很紧，原本宽敞的空间突然变得拥挤，一股陌生的活力在身体里涌动，感觉既新鲜又有点……可怕。

女孩的视线在我们之间流转，最后定格在巴基身上，这时我听见柔软稚嫩的童音。

“Papa?”

托尼惊讶地吹起口哨，巴基则退后了一步，似乎想把自己埋进墙角的阴影里。

娜塔莎在床边坐下，右手盖上插着针头的小手，一连串的动作让女孩瑟缩不已。“你叫什么名字？”她柔声用德语问，接着又换成了法语，意大利语和西班牙语，这些语言的共同之处是都包含“papa”这个词汇。

女孩似乎没有听懂，只是怯生生地盯着巴基。

托尼咳嗽了一声。“想起点什么了巴恩斯中士？比如你那流落在外的女儿？”

巴基抿紧了嘴唇，这是他苦思冥想时惯用的表情。

“不可能，我想不起来，除非是……”他不停地摇头，“不，年龄对不上。”

他求助地看向娜塔莎。

“头发的颜色和下巴的轮廓挺像詹姆斯。”娜塔莎歪着脑袋煞有介事地评论，“眼睛倒更像史蒂夫——你们注意到瞳孔边缘那一圈绿没？”

“哦，娜，”巴基捏紧鼻梁，“你可没有在帮忙。”

我抬起右手放在他肩上。他转过头可怜兮兮地看着我，仿佛我是他最后的防线。

“史蒂夫，我发誓我从未见过这孩子。”

“我相信你。”我毫不犹豫献上承诺。

娜塔莎和托尼肯定觉得无趣极了，可惜并不是所有人都能像他们那样轻松自如地调侃自己的队友，比如某个缺乏幽默感又对恋人保护过度的老化石。

“你们啊，”娜塔莎无可奈何地摇头，“回去以后给这孩子做个DNA检测不就一清二楚了？”

“有必要吗？我相信巴基。”

“不管她和詹姆斯有没有关系，我们总要弄清楚她的生世，找到她的亲属。”

“呃，你说得很对。”

我不好意思地摸着鼻尖，假装没看见托尼投来的意味深长的一瞥。“所以我才讨厌和这两个家伙出任务。”他很不客气地说。“说实话，塔莎，你是怎么做到跟前男友以及他的现任相好和平共处的？”

嘿，这就有点刻薄了。

“用心，托尼，用心。”

“能教教我吗？”

“你有一打计划加入复仇者的ex？”

咕噜噜……

声音源自于床上，娜塔莎立刻结束了插科打诨，关切地掉过头。“你饿吗，亲爱的？”或许是方才的对话太过放松，她直接用了英语。

出乎意料地，女孩点了点头，腹部又发出一阵闷响。

娜塔莎按响床头的召唤铃。“稍微再忍耐下，让我们先听听医生怎么说。”

托尼的手机响了，屏幕划开时我不小心瞥见佩珀灿烂的笑脸。他信步走到门外，几分钟后敲着玻璃窗示意我们出来。

巴基从鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋里掏出一只褪色的玩具熊，放在枕头边。

“干嘛？”他冲我耸肩，“他们只剩下这个了。”

 

***

“Friday的初步分析出来了。基因序列显示他们都是变种人。”

变种人，情况比我们想象中更糟。

“佩珀联系了泽维尔教授，他的团队将会接手那些尸体。”

“还有呢？”

“他也想要幸存者，毕竟她很可能也是变种人。有人正在变种人身上做人体实验这点令他很不安。”

巴基有些心不在焉，我顺着他的视线望去，一名医护人员扒开女孩的眼皮，用手电筒照射她的瞳孔，强烈的灯光下她的身体缩得更小了，小手紧攥着玩具熊的脚掌。

我眼前晃过那些横卧在地上的尸体，一样的白大褂，冰冷的溶液，比手指还粗的插管。

该死的。

“我们还不能确定。”娜塔莎沉声说，“万一她只是个普通人呢？”

“说得对极了。”托尼忙不迭地表示赞成，“我认为应该先带她回复仇者大厦，观察一段时间再说。”他十分有心地强调了“观察”。“Cap，你怎么看？”

我思忖了片刻。复联最近没有大规模行动，如果这孩子真的有超能力，我们有足够的人手控制局势。万一她没有，重新纳入社会寄养体系也不是什么难事——这方面我还有些人脉。

“我赞成先让复联接手。巴基，你的意见呢？”

巴基慢慢收回视线。“带她回去——okay，留在复仇者大厦——no way.”他提防地看着托尼，这个前科累累的疯狂科学家。

托尼倒是一副无所谓的样子。“也行。她可以先跟娜塔莎一起住。娜，介意家里多个小东西吗？她看起来挺乖的。”

“她不是宠物。”我忍不住插嘴。托尼吊儿郎当的口吻总让人觉得不踏实。

“我不介意。”娜塔莎抱起胳膊。“我们应该能好好相处——除非她是你的复制人。”

托尼假装没听懂她的讽刺。“全票通过，我们是不是该开瓶香槟？”

巴基揉了揉额头。“想不到我居然会有赞同托尼斯塔克的时候。”

我分明听到他在叹气。

“嘿，还有个问题。”

巴基似乎急于回去查看那女孩的情况，托尼的话让他不得不转了过来。他靠在门框上，神情相当不耐烦。“快说。”

“我们得给她取个名字，总不能叫她某号实验体吧？”

这倒没错，然而我们都低估了娜塔莎在这方面的挑剔程度。托尼提出的几个常用名都遭到了她的白眼。“这名字说不定会伴随她一生。”她说得郑重其事，让我都紧张了起来。

关于最受欢迎的名字，我的印象还停留在二战时期。巴基和我还没有进展到收养孩子的地步，我们分开了太久，又因为工作聚少离多，只想抓紧时间享受二人世界。

娜塔莎应该不会中意那些老掉牙的名字。我思前想后，决定不发表意见。

“詹姆斯，你想到什么了？”

她直接跳过了我。好吧，这让我很受伤。

“克罗戴尔曾说如果有个女儿他会叫她米莎。”巴基干巴巴地说，“这名字听起来不错。”

娜塔莎的嘴角微微上扬。“米莎，我喜欢这个名字。”

“别误会，我还是很讨厌他。”

他低下头继续玩手指，耳朵却有一点红。

我的胸口激荡着汹涌的爱意，要不是这里人来人往，我非得吻他到窒息不可。

 

***

米莎在医院里又躺了一天，期间托尼帮她办好了入境所需的身份证件。

“所以我是她的养母了？”娜塔莎愣愣地盯着监护人一栏的名字，大概现在才有了真实感。

“没错。当妈咪的感觉如何？”托尼笑得很露骨。

娜塔莎哼了声，合上了文件夹。“詹姆斯，”她冲着角落喊，“陪我出去一趟。”

我迅速支起耳朵。

“你又想干嘛？”巴基没好气地问。这些天来他睡得很少，情绪难免有些失控。

“购物。”娜塔莎摸了摸米莎的小圆脸，她刚吃过辅食又睡着了，睫毛像扇子一样垂落。“给我女儿置办些生活必需品。”

“还是我去吧。”我抱着显而易见的私心说。让曾经热恋过的男女在共同生活过的城市逛街，我还没那么，呃，大度。

巴基抬起眼皮朝我看来，娜塔莎轻轻笑了下。“不如你俩去吧，我正好和米莎培养培养感情。”她递给我一张纸，上面罗列了几样东西。“詹姆斯知道哪里能找到它们。”

接着我们就被赶出了病房。巴基走路时有点踉跄，我伸手去拉他。

“我听得懂俄语，你先回去休息吧。”

“不用。”他握住我的手，“我只想赶紧把这事搞定回家。”

电梯里没有其他人，我让他靠在肩上，用手指按摩着他的太阳穴。看来他是真的很讨厌莫斯科，一刻也不愿多呆。

在停车场里我吻了他，趁他还在为那个吻犯迷糊时从他手里拿走了钥匙。“疲劳驾驶可是违法的。”我扒住车门冲他笑。

巴基比了个中指，坐进车里时他又在舔嘴唇了，我没忍住又亲了一口。

托尼的飞机还有三小时才起飞吗？我很想念家里那张舒适的大床。

 

***

清单上的东西看似不多，却意外地费事。我们辗转了三个地方才陆续买齐，这其中包括两套童装，四双袜子，一打内衣裤，一双运动鞋，还有各种零碎的用品。

一个半小时后我的手臂和肩膀上挂满了各色购物袋，里面装的恐怕已经远远超过了清单范围。巴基一样一样挑得很认真。我？只要他高兴，干什么我都乐意奉陪。

天气晴朗又是礼拜天，市中心的购物街一派繁忙景象。一圈逛下来我们都有点渴，巴基去找自动售卖机，我坐在广场的长椅上等他。

我顶着暖烘烘的日头，有些新奇地听人们用陌生的语言聊着昨晚的球赛。坐在外面的几乎都是男性，看着脚边大大小小的购物袋，想象别人多半把我也视作陪同妻子逛街的丈夫，我的面部表情又逐渐失控。

“想什么呢？”巴基用水瓶贴了贴我的脸。“口水都快流出来了。”

“没什么。”我接过水，手背下意识地擦过嘴角。“接下来去哪？”

“差不多都买齐了……”巴基瞟了眼手里的纸，“去那里看看？”他指着不远处刷成粉红色的店铺说。

我陪他走进去，里面很小，顾客大都是十几岁的青少年，货架上摆满五颜六色的饰物，首饰和精致的小玩意儿，价格并不高。

“我在纽约见过这个品牌，应该是连锁店。”巴基夹起一片羽毛做的Dream Catcher，眯起眼睛读着塑料包装袋上的说明书。“我一直都很好奇里面卖些什么。”

货架另一头站着两个高挑的金发女孩，正捂着嘴说悄悄话，察觉到我的视线时大方地笑了笑。

巴基迅速放下了那件脆弱的饰品。他似乎有点不好意思，耳朵又开始发红。

我们转到了靠墙的货架，巴基选了个荧光绿的发箍，几个珐琅发卡。我拿起一对贝壳手镯，连同那只Dream Catcher一起放进购物篮。

“把它挂在床头你就不会做噩梦了。”结账时我凑到他耳边说。漂亮的粉红色已经蔓延到了颈项，让人直想咬一口。

回到家以后我才发现床头并没有可供悬挂的地方，巴基迅速解决了问题——他找出一枚长钉，一巴掌摁在了墙上。

他总能找到办法。

 

***

托尼重新装修了私人飞机。这家伙最近迷上了宇宙探险片，把主题换成了星空，天花板和机舱画满了星星，灯光渐暗后图像转换成3D星球，缓缓围绕着我们转动，简直不可思议。

米莎穿着浅蓝色的纱裙和同色的裤袜，坐在娜塔莎怀里好奇地转来转去。趁她盯着木星发呆时，娜塔莎拿出梳子给她梳头。

巴基突然来了兴致。“能让我来吗？”他跃跃欲试地问。还没等娜塔莎回答，米莎已经主动伸出小手，轻声呼唤着“papa”。

我只好把手臂从巴基腰间撤回来，顺便朝旁边挪了挪，给他腾出些地方。

米莎稳稳地坐在巴基腿上，两手撑住他的膝盖，娜塔莎则是一副看好戏的样子。看来她并不知道巴基从小就在贝卡的脑袋上练出了一手绝活。

巴基悉心地从发根开始梳理，一下一下梳到发梢，慢慢解开纠缠在一起的发结。当米莎的长发重新变得如丝绸般流顺时，他用眼花缭乱的手法打起了辫子，最后别上了自己精挑细选的发夹。

“哇哦！”娜塔莎发出赞叹的声音，“厉害了(Impressive)！”

巴基得意地吹起了口哨。“你还没见过他给贝卡编的发辫呢。”我脱口而出，沾沾自喜于我们之间连娜塔莎都不知道的小秘密。

娜塔莎对我幼稚的挑衅不屑一顾。“詹姆斯的小妹妹可真幸运。”她看着米莎的发卡，羡慕之情溢于言表。

我们在战争年代长大，物资短缺的前提下，女孩们纷纷挖空了心思争奇斗艳。贝卡有一头美得出奇的长发，当她盘着时髦的发型轻盈地走在大街上时，连童话书中的公主都相形失色。

我曾以为那都出自巴恩斯夫人的巧手，直到某天偶然目睹了巴基给贝卡梳头的全过程。

“史蒂夫，好看吗？”她在我面前转了个圈，飘起的裙摆像绽放的喇叭花。

“美极了，贝卡。”

给我印象最深的却是那之后的情景，贝卡出门去找她的女伴，巴基坐在梳妆台前，手里捏着妹妹的宝贝梳子，一根长发沾在袖口的纽扣上。看见我进来，他窘迫地低下头。“你该不会觉得这很娘吧？”他缩紧肩膀，像是在害怕我会斥责他。

我们那时还是半大不小的孩子，难免会在意自己在别人眼中的形象，然而巴基的恐惧还有更深层的含义，只是我那时候还不能理解。

“娘”，是人们用来形容同性恋的，略带侮辱性的词汇。

我忘记自己说了什么，但我记得巴基给了我一个有力的拥抱，让我夜里又梦见了他。

“看，看……”米莎挥舞着小胳膊去摸后脑勺，娜塔莎伸手把她捞起来。“我带她去洗手间照镜子。”从我身边经过时她低声说，“你也是个幸运的家伙，史蒂夫。”

巴基正在摘梳子上的头发，忽然转过来问我。“她又说了我什么坏话？”

我圈住他的脖子，用嘴唇去蹭他的额角。“她说你将来会是个好爸爸。”

“操，她可没这么说。”他涨红了脸，用力把我推开。

我哈哈大笑，数日以来堆积在心里的阴霾一扫而空。

唉，如果我能时常和他在一起就好了。

 

***

飞机着陆后我们先回到复仇者大厦稍作休整，托尼迫不及待要把米莎留下来作全面体检，巴基不客气地让他滚蛋。

“我说了，只是体检而已，no poking.”

“我也说了，把她留在这里是不可能的。”

“我以童子军的名义发誓，no poking……Jeez，我在你心中到底是什么形象，科学怪人吗？”

托尼用拳抵住前额，一副头疼欲裂的样子，巴基充满戒备的姿势让他无法前进一步。米莎抱着玩具熊，小手紧紧抓住他的裤脚。那孩子的腿向内拐着，腰似乎伸不直，真让人揪心。

我试图说服巴基放行，班纳博士和佩珀也在一旁劝说。我告诉他，米莎的健康状况实在不容乐观，并且有佩珀盯着，托尼还不至于做出超越底线的事。

巴基的态度这才软化下来。他低头看了看米莎，又再三警告了托尼一番。事后托尼咬定那是恐吓，他肯定没见过冬兵恐吓人的样子。

娜塔莎倒显得十分轻松，得知米莎有佩珀照料后便开车回家了。她在网上订了些东西，据说已经送到了家门口。

接下来需要应付的则是来自同事的诘问。瞧着手机记录里密密麻麻的未接来电，我知道这回可不好糊弄。

好在今天我只碰到了不请自来的猎鹰。

托尼在大厦里给我们留了个套间，萨姆就是在那里堵到我们的。“Cap，”他一脸怨岔地翻着我们带回的资料。“这么刺激的事都不叫上我，我感觉被忽视了。”

“刺激？”巴基大概还在担心米莎的事，口气相当不好，“不如你先看看最底下那些尸体的照片，保证让你刺激个够。”

萨姆转过来看我，眼里分明写着“我他妈又怎么他了”。

我只好安慰地拍着他的肩膀。“不好意思，我们都累坏了。”

萨姆嘟囔着走到一旁，我急忙把巴基推进卧室，顺手带上门。

“萨姆只是想帮忙。”

“是的，是的，我懂，我会向他道歉的。”

他现在的状态就像吃了个火药桶，我不介意他将压力释放在我身上，但这并不代表他对别人也可以这样。

“巴克……”

“给我点时间，史蒂夫。”

“当然，你还需要什么吗？”

他叹了口气，走过来主动吻了我一下，就在我要把那个吻加深时，他按住了我。

“史蒂夫，你是我见过的最棒的人。”他凝视着我的眼睛，像小时候那样抓了抓我的脑袋。

我低低地笑了。“刚才的是晚安吻？”

我听见粗重的呼吸声，仿佛有人正在极力抵抗某种诱惑。“萨姆在外面。”他低下头，将我推得更远。“别聊得太晚。”

哈，原来他气的是这个，我一点都不同情萨姆了。

“好的，做个好梦，亲爱的。”

他含糊地应了声，转身进了浴室。

水声淅沥地响起，我靠在墙上摸了摸嘴唇，那上面还残留着巴基的温度。自从被“改造”后，他变得很不擅长表达自己，可我知道那副冷冽淡定的外表下，他仍然是巴恩斯家热情洋溢的坏小子。

我拧亮台灯，把Dream Catcher放在床头柜上，挡住底下还未拆封的镇静剂。

我只希望他别把自己绷得那么紧。

等我回到起居室时萨姆刚把咖啡煮好。这段时间他一直呆在复仇者大厦待命，对于屋子里的陈设恐怕比我还熟。

我端起杯子喝了一口，连糖和奶都加好了。

这个晚上恐怕没那么容易打发了，我稍微整理了下头绪，坐下来把整件事详细地讲给他听。

“真的假的？娜塔莎肯领养一个来历不明的小孩？”

“只是暂时的。米莎需要有监护人陪同才能入境。”

“我还是觉得难以置信……复仇者的职业能通过家庭审查？”

“她在市立芭蕾舞团有份兼职，薪水还很高。”

萨姆长长地“哦”了一声，指尖磨蹭着马克杯边缘。

“等一下，你同意让那丫头叫她妈咪？”

“有什么问题吗？”我低头吹了吹咖啡。

“问题可大了。”萨姆的声音突然变得有些刺耳，“她已经习惯叫巴恩斯papa，塔莎又是妈咪，在旁人眼里这不就是标准的一家子吗？”

Shit，我怎么就没想到呢？

我狼狈地放下杯子，几滴咖啡溅了出来。

“抱歉，让我打个电话。”

我从裤兜里掏出手机，接通后按下免提。

娜塔莎不知在干什么，电话那头叮叮咚咚响作一片，我的无礼要求把她气笑了。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯，你清楚现在是什么状况吗？我刚回到家，没吃饭，没洗澡，整整三十个小时没合眼，然而我的女儿明天就要住进来，所以我还得先把这该死的床拼好，结果你打电话过来就为了阻止她叫我妈咪？”

“别管那些家具，明天我带萨姆过来帮忙。”我急忙大献殷勤，假装没看见萨姆正在死命摇头。“米莎是个很好的孩子，可是你现在还是单身，万一让人误会……不太好吧？”

娜塔莎沉默了一会儿。“史蒂夫，你是在担心我的名誉吗？”

我心虚地吞咽了下。

“塔莎，我只是……”

“好吧，让我再考虑一下。明天早点接米莎过来。”

我放下手机，萨姆的脸色非常难看。“Cap，明天我还和人有约呢！”

我苦恼地看着他，几分钟后他败下阵来，一边叹气一边往手机里敲字。“好吧，我再约时间。你也别太钻牛角尖，不过一个称呼而已。”这回轮到他来安慰我了。

萨姆也许不知道，换成旺达或者其他女性我都不会如此抵触，可是娜塔莎，见鬼地不。

在某些方面，美国队长并没有人们想象的那么无私。

  
  


TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Insatiable（强推）  
> By：Darren Hayes  
> 网易云音乐：https://music.163.com/#/song?id=431855508  
> 后半篇一大辆互攻车，希望你们不会失望（仍在真香边缘反复试探）。

 

 

 

萨姆只呆了不到一小时。等他离去后我悄悄推开卧室的门，巴基睡得很沉，这真是太难得了。

浴室和卧室连在一起，我怕吵醒他，于是从行李袋里翻出毛巾和干净的衣物，在楼下训练室的淋浴间里随便冲了个澡。我不记得上次合眼是两天还是三天前，超级士兵血清能让头脑长时间地保持清醒，在有需要的时候。巴基说我这样的体质适合去做飞行员，哈，要是他们能将座椅弄得舒适些，说不定我会考虑。

我回到起居室，把湿漉漉的毛巾搭在椅背上，打算在沙发上将就一晚。巴基已不再频繁地做噩梦，我仍留了道门缝，以备万一。

仁慈的主啊，请赐予我的爱人安眠。

我望着落地窗外灯火闪烁的城市，缓缓划出十字。

等我睁开眼睛时天已大亮，身上多了条毛毯，巴基正在流理台前做早餐，满屋子都是煎蛋的香味。他穿着深蓝色的长袖T恤，半长不短的头发用皮绳绑成一小把。

我绕到他身后。“早安。”他嘀咕道，在我把脑袋凑过去时皱了皱眉。“你刷牙了吗？”

我在他的腰上拍了下，接着进去淋浴洗漱。

镜子里那家伙活像个流浪汉，我自嘲地摸着毛糙的下巴。搞不好巴基是因为被扎到了才反应强烈，不过他也比我好不了多少。

毛巾架上孤零零地挂着我的毛巾，盥洗台边上散着两只没拆封的牙刷，上面印着醒目的A。没有任何属于巴基的物品，他多半把这里当成了旅馆，或是某个安全屋。那时养成的习惯让他总是下意识地掩盖行踪。刚开始同居时，我花了一个多月才让他接受在家里留下自己的痕迹。

我在洗脸盆边缘敲掉剃须刀上的泡沫。家，一个多么动听的词汇。

托尼劝我留在复仇者大厦，可我还是不忍离开布鲁克林。那里的大街小巷都充满了回忆，虽然有些并不美好。刚从冰中醒来时我还去探访过，我的家被改造成了停车场，巴基家则成了快餐店——顺带一提，那里有全纽约最棒的热狗。

后来由于一些众所周知的原因，我们去了趟瓦坎达，归来后菲尔帮我在临近的区域找到一间价廉物美的公寓。在娜塔莎的指导下我在新公寓里张罗了一顿烛光晚餐，席间献上绑着缎带的钥匙，巴基爽快地收下了，虽然事后他硬说我做苹果派的手艺退步了。

一定是他的记忆出了问题，一定是这样。

镜面上的雾气渐渐散去。我冲洗干净，收拾完浴室出来，头顶还冒着热气。

巴基正靠在餐桌上刷社交媒体，听见我拉椅子的声音，他用一只手把盘子和咖啡杯一并推过来。“史蒂夫罗杰斯先生点的单面煎蛋。”他摊开右手，“一共五美元二十五美分，不含小费。”

我拿起餐刀沿着中间切了一道，蛋黄流得到处都是。“物超所值。”

“嘿，你还没付钱呢！”他大声抗议，自己先忍不住笑了。

我装模作样地摸了摸格子衬衫的口袋。“请去找巴恩斯先生，”我一本正经地说，“我的信用卡现在暂归他保管。”

巴基笑得直捶桌，差点没打翻咖啡。他的气色好极了，脸颊恢复了红润，眼窝里的阴影也淡去不少。

我吸着蛋黄。“昨晚你服用镇静剂了吗？”

他把药掷到桌面上，仍旧是完整的一板。

“Dream Catcher还真管用。”我不禁感叹。

“记得问索尔这是什么魔法。”他用拇指刮去沾在我唇上的蛋浆，十分自然地探出舌头舔了舔。“味道不错，下次我再多加点黑胡椒。”

……

当我把最后一口煎蛋叉进嘴里时，Friday的讯息不期而至。托尼已经完成了检查，和米莎在十四号实验室等我们。

 

***

“你们来得正是时候。”托尼兴奋地搓动光滑的手掌。米莎坐在他身后的小沙发里玩芭比娃娃，蓬松的长发绑成两条麻花辫。看见我们走进来，她欢快地叫了一声——“Papa！”

灰蓝色的眼睛接着转到了我身上。“史蒂夫叔叔。”声音一下子小了许多。

我从没想到会从一个八岁小女孩身上体会到被区别对待的心情，唉。

佩珀走过来打圆场。“体检报告刚出来，你们昨晚睡得好吗？”

巴基点头。“很好，谢谢您，斯塔克夫人。”

佩珀的脸蛋在他的注视下微微泛起了红晕。托尼干咳了一声。“我们开始吧，亲爱的。”他看着佩珀把女孩抱到实验台上，目光里流露出的慈爱让我相信斯塔克一家离好消息不远了。“萨姆先去娜塔莎家里帮忙，让你一会儿把米莎送过去。听说床已经到了？她的行动力可真是没话说。”

托尼的实验台位置比较靠后，小丫头要拧着脖子才能看到巴基。巴基揉了把我的脑袋，走到米莎跟前，卷起袖子让女孩把手放在那根揍过无数不法之徒的胳膊上。

米莎绽放出舒心的笑容，脚跟一下下叩打着实验台的侧壁。

托尼开始滔滔不绝地分享他的发现。“目前没有证据表明她是变种人，至少基因序列没给我任何答案。详细的DNA检测结果还要等两天，不过暂时可以排除她和巴恩斯中士的亲缘关系。她这么叫他可能只是因为中士长得像她的父亲，或者其他什么见鬼的原因——嘿，没准她养过一条名叫papa的德国黑背呢？”

巴基一反常态地没有反击。他放松地吐了口气，我却莫名有些失望。“还有呢？”我问。

“我还没说到精彩的部分呢。”托尼不高兴地示意我安静。“骨龄测定她的年龄大概在七到八岁之间。体能测试显示出异于常人的速度，柔韧性和耐力。我采集了她的血样，Friday分析后发现细胞中含有某种自愈因子，虽然品质远比不上超级士兵血清——此外还有一个有趣的发现。”

托尼抓起仍冒着火花的无线电烙铁，逐渐逼近米莎露在袖子外面的手肘，他该死地想干嘛？

米莎的小手从红星上掉了下来。“你他妈又发什么疯？”巴基领先我半秒抓住了托尼的手腕，用左手。

托尼嘶嘶地抽了几口气，佩珀瞧着似乎很心疼，但也没有阻止巴基。

“别紧张老弟，我只想演示给你们看。”托尼举起双手。“好吧，no poking.”

“她的感觉——尤其是痛觉——比常人迟钝许多。打个比方，被滚水烫到那种程度，对她而言差不多只是被挠了一下而已。”

我紧皱起眉头。“这可不是个好消息。”

“当然不。目前还不清楚这些都是她的超能力，还是被实验强化的结果。”托尼转过头来看着我。“出众的身体素质，强大的自愈能力，退化的感觉器官——Cap，你想到了什么？”

“有人正在制造超级战士。”

巴基猛地抖了下。“Motherfucker！”他一脚踢翻离他最近的椅子，在米莎惊恐的眼神中夺门而出。

我追到走廊里，他正在发狠地折腾面前那堵墙，如同那上面站满了九头蛇。“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! ! ! ”合金墙面上陆续出现了几个浅坑，整座楼在他的怒火下瑟瑟发抖。

我从后面抱住他的肩膀。“冷静点，伙计。”

“八岁，史蒂夫，”巴基嘶哑地吼叫道。“她还不到八岁！”

我握住他的下巴让他看着我。除了怒意，还有某种更为极端的情绪在他眼里蔓延。

那是恐惧，是被摧残到极致的大脑也无法忘却的，深入骨髓的恐惧。

我强行压下胸腔里撕裂般的悲鸣。“她会没事的。”我信誓旦旦地说，“有我们在谁都不能伤害她。对吧，巴基？”

巴基喘着粗气，T恤皱巴巴地贴在身上，领口被汗水洇湿了一大片。感觉到他的心跳正在平复，我慢慢卸去手臂上的力。

他挣开我，转身朝走廊尽头走去。

我快步跟上。“你要去哪儿？”

“回家。”

“我和你一起走。”

他已经走到了电梯门口，按了向上的按钮——我们的房间在顶层。

“你还要送米莎。”

“萨姆能搞定，只要我打个电话——”我掏出手机，却被他抢过来塞回胸前的口袋里。

“你和萨姆有约在先，把事儿都推给他未免太不够意思。”他撑住打开的电梯门，“我认识的史蒂夫可不会这么做。”

他有点言过其实了。“可是我很担心你。”并且我还见鬼地想要拥抱他，如果不是他浑身散发着“离我远一点”的气息。

我们大眼瞪小眼地僵持了半天，电梯不耐烦地发出“哔哔”声。

“说真的，史蒂夫，我只需要回家睡上几个小时。”他按住肩膀把我往外推。“快去吧，行李我会带走。”

“好吧，那我先去向托尼他们道别。”

我趁他不备迅疾地探出头，在电梯门关闭前偷到了一个吻，巴基摸着嘴唇露出无可奈何的神情。

“注意安全。”我微笑着挥手。

 

***

门开了，娜塔莎望向我身后。“米莎呢？”

“佩珀执意要带她去购物，吃完晚饭她会送她过来。”

娜塔莎回了个“ok”就钻进厨房。我步入卧室，米莎的小床已初具雏形，萨姆正热火朝天地敲打着床头板，嘴里还衔着一枚长钉。

“米莎要晚些时候再过来。”

他略一点头。“也好，现在这里真够乱的。小宝贝一切正常？”

“嗯，初步报告已经发给你了。这孩子身上有不少未解之谜，不过托尼会弄清楚的。”

“当然，那可是托尼。大宝贝呢？”

“你完了，萨姆威尔逊。”我拍拍他的肩膀。“让他发现这个新绰号你就再也别想上天了。”

“Oh no.”萨姆发出夸张的抽泣声。“瞧瞧丘比特都干了些什么！他把我最好的哥们儿变成了告密者！”

我先给了他一拳再帮他把床翻过来。他扔过来一把榔头，把外侧的床板郑重托付给我。我们一边敲敲打打一边就进行中的大选交换看法，直到娜塔莎端着托盘进来。花草茶散发着令人舒适的清香，她还做了几块英式三明治。

“有咖啡吗？”萨姆问。

“很遗憾，星期天这里只提供茶点。”

“是你的英国网友提议的？”萨姆不以为然地摇晃着脑袋。“你可要考虑清楚了，娜塔莉亚，有咖啡才有生活。”

“多谢你的忠告。”娜塔莎拿起比手指肚大不了多少的三明治，神色淡然。“当你因为胃溃疡住院时我会把这句话原封不动奉还的。”

萨姆朝我投来求助的一瞥。为了他得罪黑寡妇？美国队长才没那么蠢。

最后他还是乖乖接住了娜塔莎递来的骨瓷茶杯。味道其实不错，看他的表情应该挺喜欢的。

“那个，塔莎，关于称谓的事……”

娜塔莎剜了我一眼。“‘娜塔莎阿姨’，满意了？”

“嗯，非常感谢。”我发自肺腑地表达着感激之情。

“你呢？她对你的印象如何？”

“一般，目前还是‘史蒂夫叔叔’。”我企图用平缓的语调掩饰挫败感，但这似乎收效甚微。

娜塔莎发出毫不矜持的笑声。萨姆小心地把脆弱的瓷杯放回托盘里，继而对我展开了谆谆教诲。

“史蒂夫，尽管把你那男女通吃的魅力释放出来，多对她笑笑，我敢打赌她很快会爱上你的。还记得上次在酒吧里碰到的那个调酒师么？我们都当她对你没意思，自打你对她笑了两次后——我记得很清楚，只有两次——她几乎都要越过柜台跳到你身上来了。”

“没错，请务必把你的八颗牙都完整地露出来。”娜塔莎半带挖苦地说，视线移向被我们弄得一片狼藉的地板。“詹姆斯怎么没有一起过来？”

“他还没有从疲劳中恢复，我让他先回家了。”

“是吗？这可不太像他。”

“要那家伙干嘛，这里已经够挤了。”萨姆倒出零件袋里最后一枚柳钉。“有我坐镇你还担心活干不完？”

娜塔莎轻轻叹了口气。“你明白我不是这个意思。”

我们都沉默了。我盯着壁纸上怒放的矢车菊，眼前浮现的却是巴基恼怒踢墙的模样，他发红的眼睛，和脖子上突起的青筋。

我再也做不到若无其事地假装一切都他妈的很正常。

“抱歉，娜塔莎，”我倏地站起，木屑簌簌地落了一地。“我该走了。”

 

***

我回到家里的时候还不到一点，室内一片漆黑，所有的窗帘都被拉上了。

我把外卖餐盒放在流理台上，用超级士兵的视力努力拼凑着家具的形状。“巴基？”

脚尖碰到了地板上的行李袋，我蹲下来摸了摸，还没有被打开过。

“这里。”

声音是从主卧里传来的，我推开门，浓烈的酒味扑面而来。巴基抱膝坐在床脚，脑袋埋在胳膊里。

我小心地绕开地板上的空瓶，右手摸向床头柜上的台灯开关。他该不会一到家就开始喝了吧？

“别开灯。”

巴基沙哑地说。我立刻把手缩回来。“怎么了，亲爱的？”我在他身旁坐下，接过他手里的玻璃杯——里面还有小半杯液体。“你想聊聊吗？”

他沉默了足有一刻钟才从臂弯里抬起头。“抱歉，这件事没有酒精我说不出口。”

他朝床边挪动了几寸，弯起的膝盖顶住了下巴。

“大约一年前，神盾在基辅发现了一座废弃的前苏联基地，当时我不听你的劝阻非要去那儿调查，你还记得吗？”

“记得，我那时在月球表面执行任务，回来以后你整整一个礼拜没开口。”

他用掌根揉了揉眉心。“那里有不少属于我的东西，我必须确保它们被销毁。”

我把手放在床垫上，紧挨着他微凉的手指。

“西风计划进入到第十年时，我仍是唯一稳定的冬日战士。X部门千方百计想要复制我的成功，为此打上了遗传学的主意。”

“在卡波夫的示意下，一个绝密项目启动了。每次我被解冻后的头几个小时内都要进行一系列实验，无论用人工还是器械，目的只有一个，在最短的时间内尽可能榨取我的精液。”

我的上帝。

“……地下室有个专门的房间，是仅次于洗脑室最让我痛恨的。”他断断续续地说，伴随着艰难的吞咽声。“所有的实验就在那里进行……他们用皮带把我绑在手术台上，把催情剂打进来……我那时简直一团糟，连正常的勃起都无法做到……我的生殖器被搓得又红又肿，肛门里插进了探管，因为有个天才认为刺激前列腺效果会更好。”

“克罗戴尔说我就是匹被关在马厩中等待配种的高级纯种马——哈哈，这还真是个文雅的说法。”他痛苦不堪地撕扯着自己的头发，也撕扯着我的心。

为什么我都不知道这些？他还有多少可怕的经历是我所不了解的？

洗脑程序刚被洗掉时，巴基的记忆曾一度变得混乱不堪，情绪也随之起伏不定，用他的话讲就是“大脑又被扔进了搅拌机里”。我以友人的身份陪伴在他左右，根本不敢奢望我们能回到过去。直到他在心理复健结束后主动找到我，问我是否有话要说。

听完我语无伦次的告白后，奇迹发生了，他说他想再试试。

我抱着他笑得满脸是泪，这似乎把他吓到了。“史蒂夫，我不知道……”他嗫嚅道，“我不知道你始终没能放下我（get over me）。”

“没关系，你回来了就是最好的奖励。”

后来我们住到了一起，再后来，一切都顺其自然地发生了。我们在床上还算合拍，除了一点，巴基始终无法接受肛交。我曾试着让他来主导，可他怎么也提不起劲。

虽然在某次失败的尝试后，他的反应相当可爱。

“你确定我们以前玩过这个？”他从我身上下来，一脸沮丧。

我抚摸着他手臂上的红星。“只要条件允许——毕竟那时候还在打仗。说起来你还更加热衷一些呢。”

他眼睛一翻。“那你来说，我是上面的还是下面的。”

我开始觉得这是场测试。“你在下面的时候居多，因为你总是喊累。”我实话实说。

“Fuck off，你的意思是我比较懒吗？！”他气呼呼地拿枕头丢我。

我拨开枕头，捉住他的金属手。“巴基，”我吻着冰凉的掌心。“别有心理负担，性是种美妙的体验，我只希望你能享受到。”

……

“别有心理负担”、“美妙的体验”——我真想回到过去缝上那家伙的嘴。我还以为和娜塔莎的罗曼史让巴基在情事上产生了心结，事实却是超出想象地残酷。

“战争早就结束了，巴克，”我抓住他的手，试图阻止他对自己进一步的伤害。“X部门已经不存在了，他们再也无法折磨你了。”

他苦涩地笑着。“万一我的精液被用来制造米莎那样的孩子，我该怎么办？”

原来这才是他恐惧的根源。

“我们会揪出这整件事的罪魁祸首，让他受到应有的惩罚。”

“我们会的。但你还没有回答我的问题。”

他又在钻牛角尖了。“如果那发生了，我们一起来面对。”他的手被我握得微微出汗。“我承认关于变种人我还有许多需要学习，但我相信超能力并不能决定一个人，复仇者中也有很多优秀的变种人，他们的品质和他们拥有什么样的超能力毫无关联。”

想起米莎，我又鬼使神差地加上了一句。“而且拥有你基因的孩子肯定漂亮极了。”

巴基许久没有开口，正当我惴惴不安地想是不是哪里搞砸了，他轻轻笑了几声。

“是哪个蠢货说美国队长不懂调情？”阴影里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他离开了原来的位置，以一种撩人的姿势跨坐在我腿上。“他们对你一无所知。”

我正准备说点什么彰显一下魅力，巴基的嘴唇已经压了上来。

“终于有时间独处了，Cap，”他用那种快要把人逼疯的腔调在我耳边喷着热气，“想不想来找点乐子？”

他的下体正顶在我的腹肌上，一拱一拱地发出邀请。

“不行，亲爱的。”我尽力遏制住蠢蠢欲动的欲望，双手却不客气地在他背上摸索。他流了好多汗，T恤紧绷在隆起的肌肉上，让我觉得自己正在拥抱一座蓬勃的火山。

巴基显然误解了我的意思。“我洗过澡了。”他埋头吸住了我的锁骨。

“不，”我喘得如同在水里挣扎，“我不想伤害你。”

他的身体微微一滞。“你永远无法伤害我。”他用双手捧住我的头。“现在吻我，史蒂夫。”

他眼中的渴求如此真挚，令我的理智像鹰眼射出的箭般一去不回头。我无法抗拒，我是那么地，那么地想要他。

我把手插进他的头发里，忘情吸咬着他的下唇，他不甘示弱地还以颜色。我们在狂热的吻中争相剥去彼此身上的衣物，脱上衣时巴基没能控制好铁臂的力道以至于弄掉了几颗纽扣——我他妈的干嘛要选在今天穿衬衫呢？

我将台灯调到最暗的一格，从床头柜里摸出保险套，也扔给他一个。我的老二已经诚实地起立，甚至不再需要任何外部刺激。巴基掀开枕头找到了装润滑剂的瓶子——它什么时候跑到那里去的？

他用拇指掀开瓶盖，把透明滑腻的液体倒在我的性器上。“伙计，你这家伙可真了不得。”他一边摸一边啧啧称奇。虽然这不是初次听他称赞我的男性器官，我仍有些不好意思。

“来吧宝贝。”我亲吻着他赤裸的胸口，舌头粘在微凸的乳晕上打转。“抓紧时间。”

他笑着任我把他放平。“是你下面要爆炸了吗？”

我们将性器贴在一块摩擦，感受着彼此的热度。巴基从下面抱住我，两条腿勾住我的腰。他挺好这一口，我记得。以前我们在小酒馆里厮混时，时常会钻进洗手间的隔间里玩上几分钟。这种方式既方便也不容易弄脏，只要把拉链一拉，我们就如同置身天堂。

我用力挺动胯部，阴茎在磨蹭时不小心掉到后方，正好滑入凹陷的股沟。那里的温度相当惊人，不敢想象插进去会是怎样一种感觉。

七十年足以改变很多，巴基也曾和其他人在一起过，其他女性。如果他无法再接受同性性行为呢？

我忽然畏缩起来。天晓得我有多想操他，但这不等于我就该利用他的爱来达到目的。

巴基一把抓住我的阴茎。“不许逃。”他喘息着把它引向那里，“让我感受你的雄风，大兵。”

他手上黏糊得很，应该是润滑剂。我感到前端被压得很紧，天，他把龟头挤进去了。

“操我，史蒂夫。”他轻咬着我的耳垂对我发号施令。“让我想起那些肮脏事时脑袋里只有你。”

我的头脑阵阵发热，任由他带领着前行，里面热得让我有种即将融化的错觉。进入到三分之二时他有点软了，我赶紧停下来吻他，爱抚他的性器。这时我察觉到他正在痉挛。

“还要继续吗？”我舔去他脑门上的汗水，等待进一步的指令。

他双目紧闭，用脚跟磕了下我的后臀。“继续。”

我于是变换着角度在他体内小幅度地抽送，试图找到那个让我惦记多年的突起。巴基被我干得呻吟不已，下体在抽插时发出噗噗的轻响，这给了我很大的鼓励。当他的叫声变得高亢时，我明白自己总算撞对了地方。

我们将身体紧密地交缠在一起，竭力想要找回当年的默契。巴基的屁眼又紧又滑腻，夹得我很舒服，也许是太舒服了，我没能坚持多久就射在了保险套里。

我告诉他我出来了，恋恋不舍地将阴茎抽离。容纳我的秘处微弱地收缩了几下，融化的润滑油沿着被操开的洞口缓缓流出。

“疼吗？”我用指尖蘸着润滑油，轻轻扒开褶皱查看里面的状况。感谢上帝没让那里流血，我他妈的竟然忘了先用手指扩张。

他哼哼了几声，听上去不像是在抱怨。“还好。”

“对不起，我的太大了。”我真诚地道歉，他对准我的肚脐踹了一脚，力道之轻，犹如爱抚。

我撑住头，意犹未尽地回味着方才的疯狂。巴基光溜溜地趴在床单上，朦胧的灯光下他温暖得如同一幅油画。“还记得你第一次操我时的情景吗？”他忽然转过头来问我。

我舔了舔嘴唇。“我永远也忘不了。”

那时我还是个刚摆脱了4F的童子鸡，在此之前从未尝试过插入式性交。单是目睹自己的性器正在进入恋人身体就足以令我兴奋得浑身发抖。

“慢点，慢点，操，你是想要谋杀我吗？”干到中途时巴基不得不从牙缝里发出警告，他一定忍耐了很久。

我们初次的性爱对巴基而言恐怕是彻头彻尾的灾难，我太激动以至于完全控制不好力度，并且那时我对前列腺高潮什么的一无所知，只会努力讨好他前面。如果不是在释放的前一秒依靠仅存的理智退了出来，我肯定会加倍痛恨自己。

“你表现得如何？”

“糟糕透顶。”我懊恼地回答。“非但没能让你高潮，还害你流了不少血。”

巴基侧过头，似笑非笑地斜了我一眼。“想必我也没让你好过吧？”

他说中了一部分。事后这个没心肝的小东西放肆地对我大开嘲讽。“行了史蒂维，我说你别再哭哭啼啼了。”他龇牙咧嘴地揉着腰。“被操得屁股开花的人可是我，怎么你倒像个刚被破了处的姑娘（like a girl whose cherry just popped）？”

我复述给他听，他大笑不已。“的确很像我会说的话。”

我没告诉他后来他还不止一次问我血清是否会影响那话儿的大小和持久度，我不止一次回答，我不知道。

我扯下湿乎乎的保险套，用面纸裹好后扔进垃圾桶里。这时他换成了侧卧的姿势，视线不知怎么有点……游离？

“巴基，你释放了吗？”我小声问，手指摸索着探向他腿间的草丛。

没有任何预警地，我的头发被人用力拽住了。

“过来，你这金发碧眼的荡妇。”他粗鲁地吆喝道，嗓音像被砂石打磨过。“把我的鸡巴伺候好了，等下它会让你爽得哇哇叫。”

我的大脑出现了短暂的空白，就在这时他把阴茎塞进了我的嘴里。

它居然是硬的，这是我的第一反应。看来刚才的肛交还是让他享受到了。

口腔里充斥着橡胶的味道，此刻盘踞在那个身体里的灵魂也许并不是巴基，但我愿意尽我所能抚慰他。当我开始吞吐时，他的手在我脸颊上不停滑动着，似乎在确认什么。我把粗热的肉棍吐出一些，用鼻腔深深吸气，之后整根吞入做起了深喉。

嘴里塞得实在太满，我只能用眼神告诉他，我爱他。

他的呼吸愈加急促，指甲刮到了我的头皮。就当我以为他快要射精时，他拔出阴茎，把我翻了个身，嘴唇湿湿地扫过我的背，顺着脊柱来到了臀部。我感到下体一凉，臀瓣被分开了，他正在亲吻啃噬内侧的嫩肉。

我浑身都战栗起来，他想就这样进来吗？

“巴基，”我轻轻推了他一把，“润滑剂。”

他没有理会，径直把舌头刺了进去。

“啊！”

我发出短促的惊呼。那坨软肉像有生命般在隐秘之处蠕动，让一度紧绷的躯体渐渐放松下来。这才是真正的他，我那无以伦比，比任何人都柔软，也比任何人都坚强的恋人，战争没有摧毁他，X部门未能击溃他，流言蜚语无法打垮他。

他毕生都在战斗，与邪恶，与偏见，与他自己。

“嗯……”我难为情地动了动腰。巴基舔得太投入了，那里传来了某种不容忽视的下流响声。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”他在我耳边低吟，此刻在里面转动的应该是他的手指。“史蒂夫，为什么会这样？你这么好，我却是个一塌糊涂的废物。”

温热的液滴掉在我的肩头，灼伤了那里的皮肤。“巴基，”我侧过头去吻他潮湿的面颊。“作为情人你简直棒透了，作为傻瓜你还远远不够格。现在履行你的诺言，让我好好爽一把。”

他不再言语，专心开拓着我的甬道，冰凉的左手在股间摸来摸去。我低头咬住床单，那里出现了短暂的空虚，接着便被温热的硬物塞满。他进入得很慢，每前进几寸就稍作停顿让我适应。

我无比迫切地期望他能更加用力地操进来，然而巴基执意要按他的节奏来。当他从喉咙里发出满足的呻吟时，我明白他把自己的全部都插进来了。

“史蒂维，”他把手覆了上来，像小时候那样用甜腻的尾音叫着我的昵称，“你还好吗？”

“不能更好（cannot be better），快点给我动，你这个混球。”我模仿他之前的语气说。

“Yes my Cap.”

巴基油腔滑调地应道，下体激烈却又不失温柔地律动着。他还是和从前一样棒，做爱时不但擅长察言观色，还会根据伴侣的反应调整力度和姿势，而我只会依仗他的纵容笨拙地探索。

他很快就找到了我的好地方，时快时慢地摩擦着那里。我死死地拽着枕头，在床褥间挤压着再次濒临爆发的性器，酥痒的快感一阵接一阵从结合处传来，令人背脊发麻。“巴基……巴基……啊……”我似乎在啜泣？天哪，这实在太要命了。

“史蒂夫……”

他箍住我的指节，轻啃着我的脖子，把下巴转过来与我接吻，用舌头填充我口中的空虚。他眼中的绿色水润得如同一泓清泉，而我就是那个跋涉在沙漠中被饥渴折磨的旅人。

“我爱你，亲爱的……我爱你……”   
我不知道是谁在说话，我连自己的喘息都快听不见了。我的眼里，心里，身体的每个角落都沉浸在被他填满的满足与喜悦中。

……

我们横七竖八地躺在床上，浑身水淋淋得像刚从哈德逊河里捞出来，屁股里更是又粘又稠。屋子里一股精液的味道，一时间谁也不想说话。

巴基枕在我的小腹上发呆，我贪婪地抚摸着他的胸肌，将那两颗小肉粒蹂躏得软不下来。

他无力地推开我的手。“伙计，我们以前也是这样纵欲无度吗？”

我笑得如此用力，以至于巴基决定重新找个地方安放他疲惫的头颅。

“正如我说的，你更加乐在其中。”

他弹了下我的额头。“我怎么觉得你没有说实话？”

我抬起胳膊，摸到头顶上的插销打开窗户，让新鲜空气和午后的阳光一起透进来。

“不过有一点没错，”巴基舒展四肢，打了个悠长的哈欠。“性果然能让人放松。”

他的睫毛轻盈如同蝴蝶的翅膀，阿波罗般健美的身躯在日光中闪闪发亮，水渍覆盖下的每一块肌肉都透着力与美。我看着他，灵感源源不绝往上冒。我想要画一幅巴基的裸体已经很久了，眼前的构图堪称完美。

也许是我的视线太露骨，他得意地眯起眼。“我干得还不赖吧？”

我凑到他耳边，直言不讳地说我很羡慕他高超的床技，换来的却是他忧郁的笑容。

“史蒂维，史蒂维，有时你真是傻得可爱。”他撩起被汗水打湿的头发，光洁的额头上拱起几道细纹，“我还巴不得自己是你，所有的经验都是和最爱的人。”

我的心脏在酸楚和甜蜜的交替冲击下痛苦不堪地搏动着。巴基会告诉我他能想起来的一切，如果我执意要求，但我更乐于采取这种方式，在合适的时间，合适的场合，由合适的契机作为引导。我不想强迫他，不想让他受到任何伤害，不过——

“我真希望你能更依赖我一些。”我鼓起勇气说。“把你所有的负担都交给我吧，亲爱的。”

巴基的眼眸中似乎有什么破碎了。“史蒂夫，”他靠过来蹭了蹭我的鼻尖，“你不知道我有多依赖你。”

……

气氛实在太好了，要不是巴基的肚子不客气地发出抗议，我们大概一整个下午都会耗在床上。

在通往浴室的道路上爆发了一场小小的战斗。巴基执意要把我横抱起来，连续尝试了几次却发现腰根本使不上劲，反而被我捉住了空隙后来居上——我把他扛进了浴室，就像扛我的拳击袋那样。

直到我们全身都涂满了泡沫，他还在抱怨超级士兵血清有多犯规。

我想我们会一直好好的。

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

接下来的几天里我们至少每天都会做上一次。就像所有初尝禁果的青少年一样，我们醉心于探索彼此的敏感带，不断解锁新的姿势，创造新的记录。在我孜孜不倦的努力下巴基终于经历了一次前列腺高潮，我不禁庆幸我们住在最顶层，他在射精时突然发出的吼声几乎掀翻了屋顶。

我想要温柔地拥抱他，弥补这些年不在他身边的遗憾，然而巴基渴望的却是更加粗野下流的性爱。他会在口交时让我把精液射进他嘴里，让我用勃起的阴茎抽打他的肛门，或者做到激烈时用力打他的屁股，好几次他还暗示我喊他……我可以略过那些字眼吗？

不是这样的，过去的巴恩斯中士不是这样的。那家伙容易害羞又怕疼，不管在性事上再怎么宽容，只要我表现得太过唐突，他会把我数落得连续几天都抬不起头来。

“巴基，”我吻着身下汗湿的背脊。“我爱你。”

他含糊不清地呻吟着，屁股一耸一耸往我胯上顶。

我爱极了他在床上放浪形骸的模样，也恨透了把他变成这样的人。

 

***

在萨姆的建议下，我们每天和米莎通三次话。不知托尼是否测过米莎的智商，毫无疑问她是我见过的最聪明的孩子，在语言方面尤具天赋。

“你们必须听听这个。”娜塔莎激动得语无伦次，“我发誓我只教了她发音和基本的拼写，当然她从因特网上学到的新鲜玩意儿我就不清楚了。”

巴基把扬声器调到最大。手机里响起稚嫩的童音，米莎正磕磕碰碰地朗诵泰戈尔的诗歌。

巴基看向我，做出“oh my god”的口型，我则完全被他的嘴唇分散了注意，等我察觉到时他正在我的吻里奋力挣扎。

米莎迟疑地停下来。“Papa？史蒂夫叔叔？”

“米莎宝贝，papa为你感到骄傲。”巴基微喘着回答，用金属手把我的脸推得老远。

扬声器里传出咯咯的笑声。“Papa，我想你。”小家伙不无失落地说。

“Papa也想你，现在把手机交给娜塔莎阿姨，好吗？”

我翻了个身把头搁在巴基膝上，听他们有一句没一句地聊着。

“这周末能来趟复仇者大厦吗？米莎好久没见到你了。”娜塔莎顿了下，“史蒂夫也一起来吧。”

巴基用非金属的那只手扒拉着我的头发。“我们直接来你家不是更方便？”我插嘴道。

那边响起细碎的脚步声，娜塔莎大概走到了阳台上，有人正在无礼地猛按喇叭。

“我也有事要问你的甜心，弗瑞那里有个活儿……”

我们默默交换了一个眼神，巴基向下歪了歪嘴角。“他又盯上谁了？”

是的，除了复仇者以外巴基和我偶尔也替神盾打些零工。复仇者毕竟是非盈利组织，而把退休金捐得一分不剩的老退伍兵总得找个能付房租水电的活，尤其住在纽约这种寸土寸金的地方。

三曲翼大厦被毁后，斯塔克工业将纽约的一处地产捐给政府作为神盾总部。虽然仍挂名在神盾底下，自从出了洞悉计划那档子事后我便有意和它保持距离——但愿菲尔能够理解。像巴基这样的特工相对而言更符合神盾的期望。他聪明，果敢，实战经验丰富，为了完成任务不惜耍点小手腕，并且只要能打击到九头蛇和所有类似九头蛇的恐怖组织，他不介意手上沾点血。

可弗瑞并不乐意和冬兵扯上关系，而我大概能猜到原因。尽管总统先生早在几年前就签署了巴基的特赦令，拜某些黑白不分的新闻媒体所赐，在很多人眼里他还是个听命于俄国人的刽子手和叛徒。情况曾一度严重到迫使我们搬进复仇者大厦避风头——没错，第一个向我们伸出援手的正是托尼斯塔克。在他的执意要求下巴基和他赤手空拳打了一架，算是平了他俩之间的账。

弗瑞需要人手，却又不想让神盾丑闻缠身，娜塔莎于是从中牵线搭桥，把一部分不适合神盾和复仇者出面的活外包给了巴基。她称这个为“双赢”。虽然没有医疗保险和带薪假期，神盾在报酬方面还是很慷慨的，去年报税时我被他工资单上的数字吓了一跳。更了不起的是他们还给他“找”了份正儿八经的工作，我从没见过业绩如此傲人的旅行推销员。

“你知道我不能在手机里透露这些。”娜塔莎似乎启动了什么装置，刺耳的鸣笛声戛然而止。“不过我感觉你会喜欢这次的差事。”

巴基眉毛一挑，这意味着他的兴趣上来了。“星期六上午如何？”他拍了拍我，我比了个OK。

“星期六吗？我这就去告诉米莎。她肯定高兴坏了。”

手机刚暗下去我便急不可耐地爬到他身上，拉起上衣顺着胸口往下吻。

巴基撑住沙发背拒绝倒下。“怎么，刚才没有干够？”

“准确地说是我还没干够。”我把脸贴在他肚皮上，轻咬着形状完美的腹肌。早上他难得有了那种心情，把我按在床上翻来覆去干了个遍，结果我只好取消了晨跑——若是让萨姆发现跑步的样子很怪，我们这一年就休想耳根清净了。

“我很想说‘来吧宝贝’但我们必须出发了。”他按住我忙碌的脑袋。“还有四十分钟农夫市场就要关门了。”

Shit!

我沮丧地想起来今天是星期三，Borough Hall的农夫市场只开到十一点半。

“星期六不行吗？星期六那儿营业到五点，我们可以直接从复仇者大厦赶过去。”

“我可说不准，娜塔莎的任务简报曾创下过四个小时的记录。”他叹了口气，“史蒂夫，如果今天买不到蓝莓酱和鸡蛋，明天的早餐就只有白面包了。”

该死的蓝莓酱。该死的鸡蛋。

我挣扎着从沙发上起来，帮巴基扯平皱巴巴的上衣。“晚上吧！”他有些抱歉地冲我笑笑。“今晚我任你摆布。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“一言为定。”

我碰了碰他伸过来的拳头。很好，我又有机会用自己的方式爱他了。

 

***

星期六很快就到了，在此期间我们又做了四五次。我耐心地在他身上耕耘，如同耕耘一块冰封多年的冻土。而巴基也在逐渐适应，虽然偶尔会不耐烦地踢我几下让我快一点。嗯，这种程度的rough play说实话还挺有趣的。

我们到底玩得太疯了。出门前巴基往我脖子上贴了块创可贴用以遮挡吻痕，他自己则系了块和眼睛颜色一致的小方巾，搭配着格子衬衫，宽檐帽和长靴就像个不羁的牛仔。

也许是周末的缘故，大厦来了不少访客，娜塔莎的车位上停着性感的科尔维特，旁边紧挨着萨姆那辆半旧不新的福特。我们走进实验室时托尼正在教米莎辨识夏季星空。当南斗六星的三维投影降落在巴基脸上时，女孩睁大眼睛，开心地拍起手来。

“Papa！”她顺着托尼的大长腿滑下来，来到巴基身侧踮起脚尖，胳膊揽住他的腰。

巴基抚摸女孩顺滑的长发，娜塔莎给她绑了个活力十足的马尾。“米莎在学什么？”

“关于星星的知识，托尼叔叔教我的。”她指着天花板上徐徐转动的星空图为我们讲解，“这是天秤座，那是天鹅座……旁边那个腰带上有三颗星，是猎户座。”

托尼推着我的肩膀，朝门外递了个眼色，于是我告诉巴基我先去休息室，他点了下头，用机械臂把米莎抱起来。

“那颗橘红色的是天蝎座的阿尔法亮星……”

在前往休息室的路上，托尼把他所知道的全都告诉了我。米莎的身世依旧是个未解之谜，她的指纹和DNA不存在于地球上任何一个已知的信息库，Friday甚至黑进了几家以私密性著称的医疗机构，仍然一无所获。

“这里头最有趣的莫过于她将巴恩斯当成了父亲。”托尼翘起他引以为傲的胡子，“你说他跟那个男人究竟像到了什么地步？”

“也许只是某方面比较接近，比如声音，瞳色……”我的脚步透露出焦虑，得知有个酷似冬兵的家伙被卷入培育变种人杀手的阴谋可不是好消息。“她还小，对面容的认知度做不到成年人那么精准——说不定见到泽莫她也会喊他papa呢？”

托尼耸耸肩。“我得提醒你，Cap，别小看孩子的视觉记忆。”

他用胳膊肘顶开休息室的门，克林特的大嗓门即刻冲淡了弥漫在我们之间的不安。“Cap，听听这个——”他举起手中的杂志，大声朗读起来，“玛琳黛德丽，美国电影协会评选的最伟大女演员之一，二战时最受美国士兵欢迎的慰问演出明星。昨天我刚看了她的一部电影，那双眼睛简直会放电，在你们那个年代怕是不少男孩的幻想对象吧？”

我在落座前随意扫了一眼。“嗯，十六岁以前我的确梦到过她。”

“真的假的？！”克林特像发现了新大陆似地嚷嚷起来，我注意到托尼和萨姆的脑袋也在往这边靠近。“那十六岁以后呢？”

我用拳头抵住唇，不自然地咳了两声。托尼盖住额头，萨姆的眼睛越瞪越圆，娜塔莎则低头研究起桌子上的木纹。

“我的老天爷。”克林特的下巴快掉到地板上了。“难道是……”他用食指在空气中划了个五角星。

我点了点头。

就像电影中必然会发生的桥段一样，巴基恰巧在这时推门而入。“你们在聊什么？”他兴致勃勃地问，臂弯里的米莎也是满脸好奇。

“呃……”

“我们在商量Baby Shower的事。”娜塔莎抢先答道。“索尔下周会来地球，你们俩能把周二空出来吗？”

巴基把米莎放到地上。“我都没差，只要弗瑞不着急。”他来到我身边坐下，萨姆从口袋里掏出个带翅膀的独角兽，企图用它赢得小公主的芳心。

效果不错，米莎为了能摸到它正努力地往他膝盖上爬。

“我也没问题。”我撑着下巴说，右手像磁石一样吸在巴基的机械手上。

巴基一眼瞥见摊在桌面上的杂志。“这不是玛琳吗？”他把杂志拿过来，“史蒂夫，你们是不是同台演出过？我记得你还有一张她的签名海报。”

他轻轻抚摸着那张黑白照片，似乎沉浸在某种怀旧的情绪中。

“好像是有这么一回事。”我努力回想，那时我才刚接受超级士兵血清，每天的任务就是像个跳舞猴子一样号召大家购买战争债券，去前线慰问演出还是在我的极力要求下争取来的。我当时一心以为只要离战争足够近就还有机会，后来机会终于降临，却是以巴基的被俘为代价。

“哇哦，我们之中居然有人近距离接触过名流！”克林特把脖子伸到不能更长。“Cap，你还留着那张海报吗？”

“早就不知去向了，克林特，我们那时正忙着打纳粹呢。”

巴基笑眯眯地看着我，眼神仿佛在说“真的吗”，这时米莎抓住他的胳膊摇了摇。“Papa，什么是名流？”

他低下头小声解释着，我则忙着把快蹦出胸膛的心脏按回原位。那张海报后来被杜根翻出来贴在了墙上，巴基还向我讨要过，结果第二天它就“不翼而飞”了。

这臭小子还为此惋惜了好长一段时间。

 

***

临近午饭时娜塔莎突然接到了弗瑞的来电，要她带米莎去神盾总部进行任务简报，巴基的则被推迟到了下午两点，并且弗瑞要当面和他说。幸好我们提前买好了下周的食材，这家伙的直觉有时真是准得离谱。

弗瑞那任性而病态的工作方式已经让人见怪不怪了，洞悉计划流产给他的打击很大，虽然娜塔莎认为根本的诱因还是皮尔斯的背叛。真正令我吃惊的是直到今天他才提出要见米莎。“至少他订了福喜屋的高级料理。”娜塔莎嘴角一撇。“一会儿见，詹姆斯。”她冲巴基眨了下左眼，踩下油门飞驰而去。

克林特用手扇着扬起来的浮尘。“Show off.”他酸溜溜地说，巴基和我步调一致地点了点头。

我们戴好各自的墨镜、棒球帽和假胡子，步行前往两个街区外新开的一家Wendy’s——我们是指克林特，托尼，萨姆，巴基和我。佩珀正在备孕中，克林特费了一番功夫才说服她放托尼出来吃点垃……不那么健康的食品。

萨姆挑了个靠窗的卡座，巴基和我坐一边，剩下三个家伙在对面别扭地挤成一团。菜单只有一面，我们点了汉堡、薯条和可乐，托尼仔细研究了十分钟，最终选了苹果沙拉。

坐在最外面的萨姆自告奋勇去点单，我去帮他把饮料端过来。

每个人都很享受自己的食物，除了托尼。他愁眉苦脸地拨弄着盘里青翠欲滴的生菜，仿佛那是一堆盆栽。“佩珀在我的战衣里安装了监测程序。”尚未拆封的沙拉酱被他扔进了垃圾箱，“一旦我的血糖和固醇发生异常波动她就会第一个知道。”

我差点就要同情他了，可托尼就是托尼。

“570卡。”他看着我手里的牛肉汉堡说。“350卡。”他又指了指巴基面前还没动过的起司汉堡。萨姆竖起手掌企图护住自己的培根汉堡，可惜为时已晚。“950卡。”就连吸着无糖可乐看热闹的克林特也未能幸免。“你知道这玩意照样能让你惟患心血管疾病和糖尿病吧？”天才科学家尖锐地指出。

“托尼，”巴基用握匕首的姿势握住最长的一根薯条，像插进某人胸膛一样自上而下插进满满的番茄酱碗里。“如果我再听到一句卡路里，这堆薯条说不定会在你的喉管里生根发芽。”

鲜红的番茄酱像凝固的血滴一样溅到桌面上。托尼打了个哆嗦，埋头默默嚼着他的营养午餐，模样可怜极了。“一根薯条应该没关系吧？”我把纸盒往他面前推了几寸。“来根短的，伙计，别蘸番茄酱。”

托尼盯着那堆还散发着热气的油炸品喉结动个不停。就在他的手指快要爬进纸盒里时，手机响了。

“嗨宝贝，我正吃着呢，是水果沙拉……不我没有放沙拉酱，不信你看。”他旋转着摄像头。“你好啊佩珀。”一众损友对着镜头僵硬地挥手。

挂断电话后托尼跟我们说他得先走了，还不忘把沙拉打包带走。目送他的身影消失在街角，克林特啧地笑出声。“‘紧急会议’，他就编不出更好的理由了？”

“别这样，克林特。”我拿起汉堡咬了一口。“巴基，可否……”一瓶烧烤酱立刻出现在我面前。“谢了，亲爱的。托尼和佩珀正在开启人生中崭新的一页，难免会手足无措。”

克林特偏过头。“说到人生新篇章……”他把餐巾纸卷成一个筒，递到我面前。“纽约第一对同性超英情侣进展如何？在战胜七十年之痒方面有什么经验吗？”

我完全控制不住嘴角上翘的弧度，左手不由自主地向后颈摸去。“我们很好，对吧巴克？”那片突起的胶布简直就是我们甜蜜生活的缩影。“我最近才发现……”

“Stop right there.”

萨姆用手臂在胸前比了个大叉。“请不要过度分享你们的性生活，拜托，我是认真的。”

唔，他不是在开玩笑，好吧。

巴基抓起我的可乐响亮地吸着，我们的手指在桌子底下交缠得难舍难分。

我一定是全布鲁克林最幸福的人。

 

***

我在离神盾大楼只差一个街口的地方让他下车。因为身份问题他不能走正门，前厅的监视影像每个季度都要送交内务部门审查。于是我那了不起的恋人，世界上最优秀的特工，只能像个小偷似地从大楼右翼的秘密通道溜进去。

我在车库里停好哈雷，电梯识别了身份卡后直接把我送到了弗瑞办公室所在的楼层。娜塔莎正靠在门边的墙上，看样子是在等我。

“他们刚开始。”她偏了下头。“想来杯espresso吗？”

“米莎呢？”

“她在楼下的儿童托管区玩耍。”

“好。”

我们在茶水间聊了会。不知算不算得上好消息，弗瑞对于罂粟花组织的兴趣远高于米莎本身，这也意味着神盾暂时不会把她带去哪个秘密实验室做奇怪的检查。

“米莎迟早得进入‘系统’。”娜塔莎的神色有些忧郁。“你有什么可靠的人选吗？我见过太多贪图政府补贴不顾小孩死活的寄养家庭了，绝对不能把她送去那种地方——那些人比九头蛇还该死。”

我当然明白。去年复仇者抓到的一名超级罪犯就出自这样的寄养家庭——二十四小时上锁的冰箱，钥匙挂在寄养母亲肥得流油的脖颈上，满脸菜色的孩童穿着脏兮兮的衣服，卧室里一股令人作呕的臭味。天晓得我费了多少劲才控制住双手没用盾牌给那位女士的脑袋开个瓢。

为什么理应扶助孤儿的社会福利体系会滋生出这种蛀虫？我的国家究竟怎么了？这些问题连续折磨了我好几天。

“还不能彻底排除她的变种人身份。”我抱着胳膊靠在碗柜上。“不过我会去打听。也可以问问萨姆，他认识不少退伍军人，也许会有家庭想要领养小孩。”

“好主意。”娜塔莎摸出手机开始写短信，“喔，史蒂夫，能问个私人问题吗？”

“嗯？”

“你和詹姆斯最近还好吗？”

“我们相处得很融洽。”我的表情管理这次没失败吧。

她抿嘴一笑。“那你一定不介意我和他一道出个差了？”

……

“是的，这次的任务需要我和塔莎搭档。”巴基向后拢了拢头发，重新戴上帽子。“我正要问你，能让米莎来家里住几天吗？”

“当然没问题。你们要去多久？”

“至少一周，如果进展顺利的话。”

一周，我应该能坚持下来。

“史蒂夫，”他走过来拍我肩膀。“别担心，只是普通的情报收集工作。”

他说得很轻松，眼睛却在不经意间躲过了我的视线。他没有说实话。

“弗瑞还在办公室吗？”我若无其事地问。

“在，不过我得提醒你，他现在的状态比一坨屎好不了多少。”

 

***

烟灰缸里堆得很满，房间里却没什么烟味，弗瑞从小山似的文件中抬起光溜溜的脑袋。巴基的形容相当到位，他就像刚被一辆重型卡车从头到脚碾了一遍。

“史蒂夫，”他挂上神盾局长在镜头前常用的职业假笑，眼里的血丝已经连成了网。“周末在这儿见到你可真让人感动。有什么我能为你效劳的？”

“你给巴基派活儿了？”

“啊哈，”他交握起双手支住下颌。“看来他和你通过气了。”

“这次又是什么？暗杀还是渗透？”我意识到自己正变得咄咄逼人，但我他妈不在乎。“你让他干了一堆见不得人的事，却没胆让他从那该死的正门走进来？”

弗瑞把眼珠瞪得几乎鼓了出来。“你说我没胆？”他的声音也变得高亢起来。“你认为我不让他加入神盾局是因为他的过去？”

“我认为你不信任他。”

“信任他？凭什么？”他笑得很冷血。“凭他在二战时踢过纳粹的屁股，还是凭他是美国队长的相好（boy-toy）？”

我将指关节捏得发疼。“他拿过紫心勋章，该死的，看在上帝的份上给他应得的尊重（give him the respect he deserves）！”

“他差点就杀了我。”那只独眼里透出不寒而栗的光。“两次。这台电脑里还存着最高理事会写给我的悼词。”

“他被洗脑了。”

“并且我就该相信他的大脑恢复正常了，根据一个我们新近才知道的拥有世界上最先进科学技术的非洲国家的科学家的证词。”

“你也说了他们拥有世上最先进的科技。”

“够了Cap，我没心情也没时间和你在这儿玩文字游戏。”弗瑞猛力敲着桌子，桌上的东西都在微微震颤。“你的甜心杀手接下了差事，如果你的要求是把他光明正大地放在神盾的雇员名册上那他就该尽他妈的全力完成任务，如果你想让他乖乖蹲在家里陪你玩‘谁在敲门’那是你们之间的问题少来烦我。现在你若是不介意的话请出去，我还有个重要的电话要打否则某个狗娘养的混蛋又要提前出来蹦跶了。”

“好吧，祝你有愉快的一天，还有去你妈的（and screw you）。”

我的手已经握住了门把，虽然憋了一肚子气，弗瑞话语中暴露出的忧虑却让我停下了脚步。

“关于你那个狗娘养的……需要我帮忙吗？”

“Get out!”

 

***

我捧着马克杯坐在沙发里，选举辩论正进行到精彩的地方，浴室里的水声渐渐小了下去。

巴基披着睡袍出来，头发松垮地绑在靠近头顶的地方。“今年你打算投给谁？”他靠上沙发背，就着我手里的杯子喝了一大口。

我摇了摇头。“还没想好。每届选举都是老一套，民众正变得日渐狭隘，政客们大肆兜售着恐惧和仇恨，媒体还要从中煽风点火，就连言论自由也沦为了一块可笑的遮羞布。”

巴基抬起头，专注地盯着电视机。

我挤按着眼角内侧。我们过去很少谈论政治，那个时代并没有那么多所谓的灰色地带，大多数事物非黑即白，泾渭分明。“我跟你说过吗？我曾梦到过罗斯福总统，他坐在轮椅上问我，小伙子，你为之奋斗的未来实现了吗？我回答他，我也很想知道呢，总统先生……唔……”

巴基用嘴唇堵住了我的唠叨。“史蒂维，你才是最合适的候选人——别笑，我是认真的。”他又舔了下我的嘴角。“在这个国家没有谁比你更懂什么是美国精神。”

我解开他脑后的皮绳，让潮湿的长发垂下来。或许他眼中的世界和我看到的不一样，我突然想到。当我在冰中被噩梦折磨时他正经历着真实的噩梦，在卑劣的爱国主义、无耻的谎言和冷酷的科学驱使下将枪口对准无辜者，其中还有他自己的同胞。

他曾为此怀恨在心吗？

“我是一名士兵。”我在那双水绿色眼眸中搜寻着自己的身影。“并且……”

“永远都有新的战斗。”他接口。

“没错。”

“可你就没想过换个生活方式？”他抬起一条手臂搁在我肩上。“比如纽约艺术学院。我记得他们都给你发来录取通知书了，要不是后来遇见了厄斯金博士，也许我就在和一名后现代先锋艺术家约会呢。”

我笑了笑，没有指出这其中的逻辑漏洞。“你呢？”我反问他。“想过神盾和复仇者以外的生活吗？”

他皱起眉毛。“你正在用问题回答我的问题，这可有点狡猾不是吗？”

“是的。”

我的答复模棱两可，但巴基一下就抓到了问题的核心。“是关于弗瑞吗？”

我没有马上回答，而他一向善于破解我的身体语言。“你不喜欢我替神盾干活。”一分钟后他得出了结论，正确的结论。

“不，我不喜欢。”

他困惑地歪过头。“为什么？”

我放下水杯。这是他脱离了苏联人的控制后干得最志得意满的工作，该如何恰如其分地表达我的顾虑，又不至于伤到他的自尊呢？

“今天我和弗瑞吵了一架。”

“我听见了。”他摩挲着腮帮上的胡渣，看上去快活无比。“作为混蛋你还挺有两下子（You're pretty good for a punk），‘祝你有愉快的一天，还有去你妈的。’哈哈，真想看看弗瑞当时是什么表情。”

“巴基……”

他立马切换成“我他妈不能更认真”的表情。“我百分之百赞同你的看法，为一个不信任自己的组织卖命简直糟透了，可总得有人去干那些事，那些不一定正确却必要的事。至于弗瑞，我会向他证明自己。他不是个不通人情的家伙，否则我早就撒手不干了。”

我用手指抠着沙发坐垫。“你想加入神盾吗？”

“呃，怎么说呢，”他又抓起了脑袋。“当特工是有不少便利，过海关有特别通道，每年可以免掉几张超速罚单，出入某些场合也不必应付警察的盘问，不过文书工作也够让人头痛，娜塔莎说光是填那些表格就让她掉了不少头发。”

“你想试试其他岗位吗？不需要出外勤就能打击犯罪的那种，比如FBI网络安全部，你精通多国语言，这绝对是个加分项。”

他眼中的疑惑加深了。“等下，莫非你害怕我会受伤？”

“不，”我快速摇头，“是，这也是一方面。我更担心你面对的那些罪犯，那些穷凶极恶的法外之徒，那些……深渊中的恶龙。”

他使劲咽了口唾沫。“过去你可从没担心过，当时我还没有这玩意儿呢。”他敲了几下振金臂。

“因为那是我们的职责，”我意识自己又在叹气了。“为了使我们的人民免遭战火蹂躏，我选择举起那面盾牌，而你去做那些你被训练去做的事。然而世界已经不同了，是与非的界限正在变得模糊，谁都可以将野心包装成正义。巴克，那些不一定正确的事让我们离邪恶有多近，你想过吗？”

他垂着脑袋陷入了沉思。辩论已进行到白热化阶段，人们在镜头前互相谩骂、嘲笑、揭短，近似人身攻击的用语让我头疼欲裂。

我关掉了电视机，这时有一只手伸过来抬起了我的下巴。

“我从未感到仿徨，知道为什么吗？”巴基抵住我的额头，清澈如水的眼瞳在我的凝视下闪闪发光。

“在我的灵魂深处有个小小的电台，永远不知疲倦地工作着，让我在最黑暗的日子里也能听见你的声音。‘如果想要在战后还保持着完整的灵魂，那就绝不能无谓杀生。’‘我们跟他们不一样，我们来这里是为了修复被纳粹损毁的东西而不是侵略。’‘我们可以选择什么时候放弃，可为了告慰那些牺牲自己才帮助我们走到这里的战友，我们唯一能做的就是永远不要沦落到那个地步。’——我说得对吗？”

他低哑的嗓音简直就像该死的催泪弹，我得生猛地吸气才能制止眼泪掉落。他将我说过的每个字都铭记于心，就算忘记了他是谁。

我知道我可以一如既往地信任他，我知道的，所以盘踞在胸口的不安究竟是因为什么？

我偏过头，视线飘向他身后的电视机，黑沉沉的屏幕上映出了半张脸。

“如果是我呢？”我的声音在颤抖，光是想到那一幕就令胃里翻滚如沸。“如果我被洗脑、催眠、控制，背离了我的信念和最爱的人，如果我不再是我……”

“别害怕，亲爱的，”他扯开领口，抓起我的手按在胸前那片赤裸的肌肤上。“这里保存着史蒂夫罗杰斯最美好的部分，它必定能唤醒你，不管你长出了巨龙的翅膀还是魔鬼的犄角。”

我说不出话来，没有任何言语能表达我此刻的心情。我只能吻他，不断地吻他。

他轻抚着我的背，让我在他的怀抱里放心地合上双眼。“无论将来发生什么，我希望你能记住，”我靠在他耳边低声诉说，如同漂泊已久的船只终于找到了安歇的母港。“除了梦想，我不忠于任何人，而你就是我的守护天使，巴基，你得看住我，确保我永不迷失。”

他以熟悉的誓词作为回答。“那我跟定你了，我的布鲁克林小子。”随之而来的是降落在额头上的一个吻。“直到生命尽头。”

——直到生命尽头。

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

当我们着手准备礼物时才意识到，娜塔莎把日程安排得太紧了。

我提议的玩具反斗城礼品卡被巴基一票否决。“这可是米莎的Baby Shower，不能随便凑合。”他打开笔记本电脑，夸张地扭了扭手腕和脖子。“让我来研究下二十一世纪的小鬼都喜欢些什么。”

我有预感这将是一场持久战。

“哈利波特涂色本——太小儿科，芭比娃娃——她已经有了，仿真步枪——娜必定会先杀了我们两个，乐高玩具组合——啊哈，我赌十块钱萨姆会选这个，”巴基逐一点评亚马逊排出的最受欢迎儿童礼品，有几个不好发音的他直接跳过了。“恐龙转移者？这是什么鬼玩意？”他点了下旁边的链接。“好像挺有趣的，我也想要一只，如果价钱公道的话……”他按住鼠标往下拖，直到一排零完整地显示在屏幕上。“Holy Shit.”

他默默关掉窗口，右脸贴在了餐桌上。

“没必要送太贵的，反正谁的礼物也贵不过托尼。”我努力想让他振作起来。

“然后他就会跟我们炫耀上好几年他该死地有多懂小孩子。”他从鼻孔里发出一声哼。“有钱人可真讨厌。”

我往他的杯子里加了些橙汁。“关键是心意，亲爱的。你的小熊就很受欢迎，娜塔莎说米莎天天晚上都抱着它睡。”

巴基眼睛一眨。“真的？”

“千真万确。”

这话似乎给他带来了某种启示，他又精神十足地在互联网上展开了搜索。

“想到什么了？”

“你看这个怎么样？”他指着一张图片问我。

“好是好，可是它早就停产了。”

“我倒是有个主意……”他凑到我耳边叽叽咕咕了一通。

“你确定？我们只剩下不到四十八小时了。”

“Well，最不济还有你的礼品卡保底呢！”

“嘿！”

“哈哈，开个玩笑。别这样啊哥们，别把我的杯子收走……史蒂维，对不起嘛……”

……

两小时后我们冰释前嫌，先去99分商店买了些布头和针线，随后根据YouTube上的视频开始了现学现用。

“尺寸没错吧？这么看好像有点小？”

“相信我，就是这个尺寸。”他很有把握地把布片展开，用粉笔在上面画起了圆圈。

“好，反正你搞砸了还有我的礼品卡。”

“Come on man,”他拉长脸。“我已经道歉了，就不能放我一马？”

我忍着笑意摇头。“不能。”

他扑过来像啄木鸟一样在我脸上四处乱亲。“这样呢？”

我该怎么办？他就是如此狡猾。

“好吧，”我回吻了他几下。“我原谅你了。”

 

***

我们花了好几个小时制作这件礼物，缝纫活计一旦上手就顺利多了。穿针引线的工作都交给了我，巴基则负责打样和剪裁。“请不要吝惜你的超级视力，Cap。”他郑重其事地将顶针往我的中指上套。

我冲他脑门上扔了枚线团。

Baby Shower当天娜塔莎打来电话，客气地请我们去大厦帮米莎做准备。“她很喜欢上次詹姆斯给她做的盘发，已经求了不下几百次，你们能帮我个忙吗？”

我很佩服米莎，能让黑寡妇放下身段求人可不是一般人能做到的。

巴基当然二话不说就应允了，时钟刚指向下午一点，恰好是上班族用完午餐回去工作的时段，马路上堵得水泄不通是常态，于是我们选择了地铁。

我们戴着棒球帽并肩走在熙熙攘攘的街道上，巴基的鼻梁上还架着一副黑超。十月中旬的日头依然暖和，他的牛仔夹克半敞着，露出底下印着星盾图案的深色T恤。我的黑色套头衫左半边被做成了冬兵机械臂的样式，靠近肩膀处有颗不显眼的小红星。两年前我们在圣地亚哥出外勤时正好遇上Comicon，巴基拉着我去那儿转了转，在众多战利品中他最喜欢这两样，我很高兴终于有了合适的场合在朋友面前秀一把。

复仇者大厦的正门已遥遥在望，这时巴基抓住我的胳膊。

“伙计，看那儿。”他冲不远处的消防栓一努嘴。

在那附近蹲着个少年，背着一只巨大的双肩包，制服看不出是哪个学校。他的目光四下逡巡着，看样子是在等人。当我们的视线在空中交汇时，他站起身朝这边走来。

我往巴基身前站了站。“下午好。”非洲裔美国人，头发剃得很干净，五官透着稚气却有一双坚定的眼睛，也许只是一名在field trip中迷路的高中生，我想。“需要帮忙吗？”我和气地问。

他有些紧张地捏住背包肩带。“下午好，请问……”他压低嗓门，“请问二位是美国队长和冬日战士吗？”

巴基轻轻吹了声口哨，在我的注视下压低墨镜，用眼神与我展开了交流。“怎么办？我们他妈的暴露了。”“他看上去挺无害的。”“万一他的背包里有炸弹呢？”“他还是个孩子。”“我们都知道现在的孩子能做些什么。”“不会有人傻到穿着学生制服在星期二的中午跑到复仇者大厦门口来搞恐怖活动的。”“那可未必。”

“不好意思，我们能找个安静的地方聊聊吗？”男孩拘谨地问。“我只有一个小时的午休时间……我以祖父的名字发誓我不是坏人。”他并起三根手指庄严宣誓。

我不禁哑然失笑。“当然可以。”

无视巴基不赞成的眼神，我把他领进了复仇者大厦。一楼有个留给复仇者的专用休息室，需要身份卡才能出入，四壁能扛住浩克级别的冲击力。

巴基的表情这才稍显放松，虽然微微弓起的背脊表明他依旧充满戒备。

“你想喝点什么吗？”

“不用，我很好，谢谢。”男孩把背包放在胸前，如同训练有素的军人般笔挺地坐着。“我叫艾利亚布拉德利，我的朋友都叫我艾利。”

布拉德利，这个姓氏我有印象。

“你认识以赛亚布拉德利吗？”我问。

“您还记得他？”他激动地提高了声调。“他就是我的祖父。”

巴基凑到我耳边。“以赛亚布拉德利？”

“第一位担任美国队长的非洲裔美国人，稍后我再解释。”我把视线移回到艾利身上。“很高兴见到你，艾利。以赛亚是个了不起的战士，一个真正的英雄。我衷心希望能早些认识他，他的遭遇值得我们每个人反思。”

“谢谢您，队长先生。他告诉了我很多关于您的事，您大概无法想象它们对我的生活产生了多么大的影响。”

他的呼吸有些凌乱，豆大的汗珠顺着太阳穴流下来。

“我希望那些影响是积极的——你还好吗？”

巴基去饮水机那儿接了杯水放在他面前。“别慌张，史蒂夫不吃人。”他戏谑地挑起一边眉毛，“至少太阳落山前不吃。”

艾利举起纸杯咕嘟咕嘟连灌几口。“对不起，我一紧张就会这样。”他不好意思地擦着嘴。“我父亲去年在华盛顿找到了新工作，我们全家都搬过去了，这次来纽约是学校的课外考察项目。我在复仇者大厦门口转悠就是为了碰碰运气。”

“那你的运气还不错，小鬼。”巴基拍拍他的肩。“你的手机呢？让我给你们拍张照。”

“非常感谢！”

他从背包内侧的口袋里掏出iphone，和我合完影后又把手机塞给了我。

“中士先生，是否可以……”他局促地说。

巴基用食指点了点自己。“我？”他脸上的表情可精彩了。

艾利肯定地点头。

“哇哦，”他慢慢踱到男孩身旁。“这可是头一回（This is new）。”

我举起手机。“先生们，请看镜头。”

看着巴基学男孩的样子在取景框里笨拙地比V，我决定回家以后的第一件事就加上艾利的Facebook。我们肯定会聊得很投缘。

我连续拍了五张。就在艾利检查相片时，巴基提了个问题。“我们是不是在哪儿见过？”

艾利抬起头。

“是的先生，去年平安夜，您帮三位少年复仇者捣毁了一座九头蛇仓库，我就是其中之一。”

“少年复仇者？”

巴基的眉心微微皱起，又一点点展开。“啊哈！你是那个自称爱国者的小鬼！”

“是的，”艾利的笑容包含着年轻人特有的青涩和朝气。“我就是那个小鬼。”

“后来你们都平安到家了吧？”

“是的，托您的福。您让我们意识到我们这些小屁孩离正式的复仇者还差得远呢。”

巴基弯起嘴角。“其实你们干得还算不错，那天晚上我的心情不太好，也不太习惯给人发号施令——尤其在单干了那么些年后。”

“不，能与您并肩作战是我们的荣幸，中士先生。”

“看在上帝的份上，叫我巴基。”

圣母在上，我有多久没见他笑得那么开怀了？

我们又聊了好一会儿，艾利展示了他做的美国队长剪贴本，获得的童子军徽章和自由搏击冠军奖牌——这孩子有足够的资本让以赛亚骄傲。他还向我们介绍了少年复仇者的现状，我提供了一些建议并邀请他下次带伙伴来这里参观，我敢肯定托尼会很乐意接待他们。

时间过得很快，艾利在喝干了两杯水后起身跟我们告辞。和我握过手后，男孩把双肩包背到背上，后退了两步，脚跟一碰行了个标准的军礼。

“感谢您为这个国家所做的一切，巴恩斯中士。”

巴基长吸了口气，右手抬到眉梢处碰了碰，从我的角度能清楚地窥见那双眼睛里有什么在闪光。

God I love this kid.

 

***

少年复仇者的到访明显让巴基容光焕发，等电梯时他甚至哼起了美国国歌。

我实在按捺不住好奇心。“去年平安夜你去了华盛顿？”

“嗯，当时你和萨姆在贝尔法斯特执行任务，克林特和娜塔莎都不在城里，我对自己说何不去阿灵顿拜望一下老朋友呢？哦对了，他们还为咆哮突击队建了个纪念碑，有机会你可一定要去看看。”

“然后你就偶遇了他们？”

他斜了我一眼。“什么都瞒不过你，哈？”

电梯门开了，他跟着我进去，按下楼层后才不紧不慢地继续。

“在地铁上我接到了弗瑞的电话，他监视少年复仇者已经有段时间了。那些小鬼头似乎把九头蛇仓库当成了先锋科技的某处秘密工厂。弗瑞的计划是让我引开他们——他指望用那座仓库钓一条大鱼，红骷髅级别的鱼。结果亲爱的艾利把我当成了先锋科技雇佣的保镖，等我解释清楚时我们也彻底暴露了，除了把那里炸个底朝天外别无选择。”

“怪不得他会像个影迷一样追到纽约来。”我把两只手塞进上衣口袋里。“都没听你提起这事——等等，我怎么记得有人在短信里说圣诞节他哪儿都没去就在家里看了一整天《铁证悬案》？”

巴基缩起脖子，活像那时被温斯利先生撞见抄我的数学作业。“那段时间我过得真不怎么样，你又远在欧洲，我……”他用拇指指甲不停刮蹭着眉毛。“Shit，史蒂夫，我不想让你觉得我是个离开你便一无是处的废物。”

电梯在我们的楼层停下，我按住关门键。

“听着伙计，有时你的所作所为的确让我只想用‘混蛋’或‘傻瓜’来形容，‘废物’可从来都没有名列其中。我们这位小朋友也表达得很清楚，你是独一无二，无可取代的，不仅对我而言，对这个世界更是如此。巴基，我以你为荣，但你要是再这么贬低自己我可要生气了。”

他挠了挠后颈。“呃，谢谢你的……安慰？鼓励？这让我感觉好极了。现在能放我出去吗？娜塔莎和米莎还在等着呢。”

 

***

托尼把顶楼采光最好的娱乐室腾出来办Baby Shower。我们进去时小Dum正追着气球满屋跑，一时分不清是在帮忙还是在添乱。

我心有余悸地朝台阶尽头望去。“这次他该不会在衣柜里藏杀人机器人吧？”

“放松点，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎靠在吧台上冲我举杯。“他已经学到了教训。”

“杀人机器人？”巴基疑惑地问。

“奥创。”

“啊哈，你说的那个被奥创搞砸的派对，就是在这里举行的？”

“没错。”

他好奇地东摸摸西看看。“托尼的品位不错嘛，这儿的视野真棒！你在喝什么？Baby Shower也提供酒精饮料？”

“当然不，这是矿泉水。”

这时米莎从吧台后窜了出来。“抓到了（Gotcha）！”她大叫着冲向巴基，把他撞得一个趔趄。

“嘿，你这只小野猫。”

米莎傻乎乎地笑了会儿才注意到我。“史蒂夫叔叔。”她咧开嘴露出两颗小虎牙。

我仿佛看见自己的名字下多了一条杠，虽然巴基的肯定早已突破天际。

“过来这边坐好，米莎，papa马上来给你梳辫子。”

“好的，娜塔莎阿姨。”

她听话地走过去，踩着横杠爬上高脚凳。她今天穿着米色的蝙蝠衫和黑色的紧身裤，脚上套着毛绒绒的小靴子，一看就很暖和。

娜塔莎注意到我的视线。“米莎不爱穿裙子，”她解释道，“这丫头就像吉娃娃一样好动，你把绳子松开三秒钟她就能跑得无影无踪。”

我把纸袋放在吧台上。“你把玩具熊带来了？”

娜塔莎点头。“米莎宝贝，熊熊呢？”

米莎抬手遥遥一指。“熊熊在沙发上午睡。”巴基找到了那只玩偶熊，送到我手中。

“看来早到也有好处。”我掏出用彩纸包装的礼物，“这是米莎的第一份Baby Shower礼物，来自papa和史蒂夫叔叔。”

米莎迫不及待地撕开包装纸。“哇——”她举着那件红蓝相间的小制服在空中挥舞，“熊熊有衣服了！”

“还有呢。”我笑着提醒她。这时她才发现了眼罩。“这是什么？”

巴基向她示范怎么把衣服和眼罩弄到那只熊身上。“先生们女士们，”他清了清喉咙，“请允许我向你们介绍——巴基熊！”

“巴基熊！”米莎激动地两眼放光。“从今天起你就叫巴基熊了。谢谢papa！谢谢史蒂夫叔叔！”

她慷慨地给了我们一人一个吻，响亮地印在脸颊上。小孩子的嘴唇可真柔软。

“伙计，”巴基用食指戳了戳我的脸，“你这一带全红了。”

我赶紧走到旁边，同时祈祷娜塔莎没注意到这边的状况。“该你了。抓紧时间给她弄头发吧。”

 

***

为了让米莎能自如地爬上爬下，巴基给她扎了个颇具俄罗斯风情的盘发，还在麻花辫里插了几枚发针固定。“晚上梳头时小心点。”他把梳子丢还给娜塔莎，“这里面共有八枚发针。”

“Copy it.”

三点的钟声响起，佩珀开始往茶几上摆水果和点心，我过去帮忙。

“你好佩珀。托尼呢？”

“他在工坊里。新战衣的遥感系统出了点故障。放心吧，这位先生可不会错过任何一个派对。”

我无法控制自己不去留意她平坦的腹部。“一切都还顺利吗？”

她笑得很腼腆。“医生说这几个月就会有变化。Keep my fingers crossed.”

“祝你好运。有消息可要通知我们。”

“当然。”

“亲爱的！”

我们同时回头，只见托尼正一边穿外套一边飞速沿着楼梯跑下来。“你怎么没叫我？嗨Cap，上衣不错！”

“你正忙着，只是几个果盘而已……”话说到一半她就被托尼拦腰抱住，双臂尴尬地悬在空中。“唔，我也想你，宝贝。”

我熟视无睹地接过她手上的盘子，让托尼可以吻得更加尽兴。

等我把那一大盘起司水煮蛋摆好时他们才算告一段落。“你若真想帮忙，”佩珀把托尼推开了一些，随手指向推车上的一摞东西，“能把横幅挂到那边的墙上吗？”

“没问题！”托尼转向吧台。“巴恩斯，过来搭把手。”

巴基满脸不情愿地离开了吧台，米莎的小手也没能拉住他。

托尼总算找到了机会还以颜色。“举高些，往左，再往右……噢，巴恩斯老弟，你没见它都快塌下来了吗？拉直！拉直！”他神气活现地对他发号施令。

巴基绷紧嘴唇一言不发，即使是最迟钝的人都能察觉到他正在极力忍耐，就连佩珀也看不下去了。“适可而止，亲爱的。”她温柔地发出警告。“中士的位置刚刚好，反倒是你那头已经歪得不像话了。”

“是吗？”托尼装模作样地扯了几下边角。“这样呢？”

“就这样吧。”

佩珀让Dum把四个角钉好。“Perfect！宝贝，我就知道听你的准没错。”托尼从后面揽住佩珀的腰，我则把下巴搁在巴基肩头，一起欣赏墙上团队合作的成果。

“你笑什么？”他没好气地问。

“你和钢铁侠，你们两个组队一定很不错（you two would make a pretty good team）。”

这似乎冒犯到他了。 “开什么玩笑！”他用力颠了几下肩膀，直接把我的脑袋给颠下去。

我撩开他的头发，在耳根处轻轻吻了下。“我不是在开玩笑，你会明白的。”

把装饰都搞定后我们坐下来吃了几块水果。将近四点时萨姆戴着可笑的帽子出现了，腋下夹着一大盒乐高。“噢，瞧瞧这个小美人。”他把米莎高高地举到空中。“魔镜魔镜告诉我，谁是世界上最可爱的小公主？”

米莎咯咯笑得停不下来。巴基飞来一个得意的眼神，我认命地掏出十美元递过去。

随着来宾的增加，米莎收到的礼物也堆成了山。托尼的礼物是只惟妙惟肖的机械狗，据说是他自己做的。未能到场的班纳托菲尔带来了玩具三轮车。菲尔自己准备的则是一套名叫tsum tsum的复仇者玩偶，小的只能放在巴掌上，大的可以给米莎做沙发凳。我向他要来了亚马逊购买链接，那只酷似冬兵的小团子实在是太可爱了。

来自神盾的礼物还不止这些。莎伦的拼图游戏，希尔的儿童望远镜……就连弗瑞都阔气地包了张面额一百美元的Target礼卡。所有的礼物中米莎最喜欢巴基熊，其次是克林特手工制作的一副楠木小弓箭，并且他还做出承诺，等下个月轮休开始便教米莎射箭。

巴基捶了下他的背。“原来你鬼鬼祟祟地躲在通风管里是在干这个。”

克林特用力回敬了一记。“你们也不赖，美国队长和冬兵还会做针线活，真让人大开眼界。”

“别忘了我们都是你祖母的年龄了，那年头可不像现在这么应有尽有，什么都要靠自己动手……”

天空中忽然划过几道闪电，许久未曾出现的雷神在欢呼声中走进大厅，然而这只持续了不到一秒，跟在他身后的绿眼邪神让每个人的呼吸都为之一滞。

菲尔腾地从沙发上弹起，我朝搁置星盾的壁角移动了几寸，克林特条件反射地去抓背上的弓，娜塔莎弯腰摸向茶几下贴着的手枪，托尼的战衣已经堆到了胸口，巴基还不认识洛基，然而我们的反应也足以让他作出正确的判断——他放低重心，用振金臂把米莎护在身后，另一只手从靴筒里拔出战术匕首。

“无须害怕，我亲爱的复仇者朋友，我兄弟带着和平而来。”索尔手心向下摇了摇。“我以奥丁之名起誓，他不会再对地球造成任何威胁。”

我们面面相觑，娜塔莎仍不肯放下枪，克林特的弓也保持着张开的状态。索尔耐心地劝了十分钟，最后给我们看了洛基脖子上戴着的据说能限制魔力的金环，大家才慢慢放松下来。

巴基继续教米莎如何驾驭那辆小车，很快她就能骑着车在一众大长腿间穿梭自如，车前的小篮子里坐着巴基熊。或许是索尔的红披风太招摇，她没能控制好方向，车轮不小心从上面碾了过去。

索尔弯下腰来冲她挥手。“你好啊，中庭的女士，吾之名为索尔。”

米莎从车上跳下来，拽住并不存在的裙角摇了摇。“你好，阿斯加德的雷神先生，我叫米莎。”

人群中响起阵阵笑声。“她看了不少复仇者卡通片。”娜塔莎搂着米莎的脖子说。“她觉得你的铠甲很酷，披风也是。”

索尔放声大笑。“看吧兄弟，我就说有人会欣赏的。”

洛基鄙夷地哼了两声。“恭喜你从一个不满八岁的中庭蝼蚁身上找到认同感。”他踱到一边去观赏那些为米莎准备的礼物，巴基诧异地看了他几眼。

我不明白索尔为什么要把洛基带到一个他并不受欢迎显然也并不感兴趣的派对上来。不过既然他乐在其中，我也不想做那个扫兴的人。

……谢天谢地班纳不在。

索尔从怀里掏出一个小方罐。“这里能喝酒吗？”

“最好不要……”娜塔莎在他身后说，然而索尔已经高扬起脖子把酒倒得一滴不剩，她重重叹了口气，“好吧……谁来行行好别让他亲到米莎……最好别让他靠近她。”

“交给我吧。”我上前拉住索尔。那酒看样子很烈，索尔的步伐都有些不稳。

“坐这儿。”克林特往旁边挪了挪。萨姆帮我把碍事的披风塞到坐垫底下。

“孩子是上天赐予的礼物。”索尔抱住沙发靠垫嘴里咕哝个不停。“孩子……没有什么比孩子更珍贵了，可洛基说他宁可给狼和马生……”

我只觉得一阵恶寒，娜塔莎一口水喷到了萨姆身上，托尼没拿稳杯子，幸亏克林特的反应力还在，从他手底下接了个正着。

“他刚才说什么？！”

“他和洛基，他们该死地是那种关系？？？”

“我怎么知道？洛基不是一直都想要他的命吗？他俩什么时候……不，我们惊讶的重点难道不该是洛基能怀孕？！”

“还能给狼和马生……妈的北欧神到底是群什么样的存在！”

“多谢了克林特，现在那幅画面我脑子里生根了，ew!”

我花了几分钟才从索尔震撼人心的发言中恢复过来。巴基，米莎……我必须找到他们。有洛基在什么都有可能发生，更别提眼下唯一能制约他的人已经醉得不省人事。

找到了，巴基在摆放礼物的方桌旁，他正在和洛基……聊天？

我不动声色地靠近了些。

“你是索尔那个国家的魔术师？”

“可以这么说。”

我敢打赌洛基没有吐露一星半点他做过的那些好事，否则巴基绝不可能站在离那家伙只有半步之遥的地方，还任由米莎跪在他脚边吹泡泡。

“你会变戏法吗？”

洛基傲慢地抬起眼皮，我等着他说不，以及其他符合恶作剧之神性格的刻薄话。

“今天是米莎的Baby Shower。”巴基拍了拍米莎的小脑袋。“我们在一个实验基地里发现了她，在那之前没人知道她的存在。也许你会觉得这很可笑，可我们只想给她些美好的回忆。”

洛基背手而立，如同一尊苍白的大理石像。当泡泡经过眼前时，恶作剧之神轻轻吹了口气。

那个透明的肥皂泡正在变大，如同有生命般飘向米莎。米莎好奇地伸出右手，就在碰到的一瞬间，那只手被吸了进去！

随着气泡不断上升，米莎的双脚很快脱离了地面。她在半空中兴奋地尖叫，两条腿左右晃荡。意想不到的发展终于引起了大厅里其他人的注意。“我的上帝，”佩珀捂住嘴。“托尼，在她像彼得潘一样飘走前快想想办法！”

她正晃晃悠悠地朝穹顶飞去，而天窗还开着。

托尼在手腕上猛按了几下，什么也没发生。“该死的遥感系统！”他敲了几下胸口的反应堆，深红色的装甲慢吞吞地从指尖扩散开。

这时我听见了弓弦声，以及洛基轻微的叹息。“如果我是你就不会那么做。”

“不——”

气泡应声而破。克林特的准头还是一如既往地好，然而他忘了米莎见鬼地既不会飞也不会吐蛛丝。

“史蒂夫！”

巴基在大厅尽头高喊着我的名字，星盾被他拿在手里，盾面对准米莎下坠之处。我一下子就明白了他的意图。

“让开！快让开！！”

我拨开拥挤的人群，在最短的距离内把速度提到最高，他配合我的动作单膝跪地，在我踏中白星时奋力向上一抬。

我在空中翻了个身，抓住米莎把她包进怀里。我们落在一堆沙发垫里又弹到地上，中间打翻了一张小桌台。

“天哪……”

“你们没事吧？”

一群脑袋关切地围上来。这种级别的冲撞对超级战士而言只是小菜一碟，我坐起来查看米莎的情况。

哦，见鬼。

大概是撞到了我的肩膀，米莎的鼻子破了，流下来的血把嘴唇和下巴都染红了。“史蒂夫叔叔，刚才的太刺激了！”她居然在笑。“能不能再来一次？”

巴基在人群中冲我挤眉弄眼。

饶了我吧（Give me a break）。

……

这场闹剧最后以洛基在掌心炮的威胁下用魔法唤醒索尔告终。索尔被迫应允再也不会带他的好兄弟出席任何一场地球上举行的派对，并且在复仇者大厦内不得再沾阿斯加德神酒。

“谢谢你的礼物，它棒呆了。”

就在恶作剧之神挂着满足的微笑退场时，米莎握住他的小手指瓮声瓮气地说，鼻孔里还插着两团棉花。

洛基十分罕见地露出了惊愕的表情。“真有趣。”他略一欠身，从米莎手里解放了他的手指，披风一扬化成一股氤氲。

索尔满脸愧疚地走过来。“抱歉搞砸了你们的派对。”

“不算太糟。”我摸摸左肩，那里还有一小片米莎留下的血渍。“她很开心，这才是最重要的。”

索尔朝米莎望去。“她就是那个小女孩？不知疼痛，在我看来这是神的恩赐。”

“我们是战士，而她只是个孩子，这是不同的。”

他点点头，突然没头没脑来了一句——“吾友，汝将是个好父亲。”

在我怔忡之际，雷霆之神挥动他的巨锤，消失在闪耀的电光中。

 

***

夜色已深，巴基冲了两杯热可可，我们在自家餐桌旁坐下。窗外依旧是车水马龙，这座城市的血管里流淌着五颜六色的光，人们却只看得到他们想看到的东西。

他把杯子放在我面前。“现在跟我讲讲以赛亚布拉德利。”

我从泛黄的记忆中一点一点挖出那个人名，那段沉重的历史。重生计划的牺牲品，在政府的谎言下“死去”了十几年，因为一件他完全配得上的制服被自己的祖国判处无期徒刑。我说到了他的家人，他的朋友，那些英勇无畏，在曲折中艰难前行的非洲裔美国人。他们帮助他洗脱罪名，恢复名誉，让世界，让我，知晓了他的存在。

巴基听得眼角泛红。“告诉我，史蒂夫，”他握住我的手。“告诉我他被埋进了阿灵顿，拜托。”

“是的，”我用力点头，“我出席了葬礼，他们体面地安葬了他，他现在很安宁（he’s in great peace now）。”

“很好，”他擦去腮边不小心滑落的一滴泪，“很好……下次我会多带些鲜花。”

 

TBC

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

不管我有多希望时间能慢些流逝，那一天终究还是到来了。

航班定在晚上八点。一大早我们就起来打扫房间。作为两个男人的居所，我们的公寓还算得体整洁，只是拜访过娜塔莎家后我的自信又产生了动摇。

餐桌上的拼图游戏被收了起来，沙发套换成新的，茶几的四个边角都套上了保护套。巴基把灶台和流理台擦得能照见人影，我的任务则是把客卧收拾出来。那里面灰尘不多，就是有不少杂物需要清理。

我拖出床底下的过期杂志，捆扎完毕后堆在门口。“巴基，”我指着茶几上一叠红皮笔记本问，“这些你想怎么处理？”

他抬起眼皮扫了一眼。“扔了吧。”

也许他需要一点提示。“这些都是你的日记。”我说。

“呃，该想的我都想起来了。”他敲了下额头。“我还没有老到需要它们写回忆录。”

我拿起最上面的一本翻开，美国队长穿着滑稽可笑的制服对着我敬礼，正下方歪歪扭扭地写着“Steve”，最后几个字母被什么打湿了，晕成一团墨迹。

“我能留下它们吗？”

他耸耸肩。“请便。”

书架最顶层还空着，我把笔记本整齐地码好，随后继续我的工作。

画架搬进了起居室，床单和被套都换成了清新淡雅的薄荷绿，我又仔细检查了一遍角落，确保没有拉下任何危险物。

巴基站在卧室门口张望。“米莎会喜欢这里的。”我伸手掸去沾在他头发上的灰尘，顺便摸了摸他的脸。

“但愿吧。”他的回答略显底气不足。

“你的行李都收拾好了？”

“嗯。”

“中午出去吃吧。烤肉怎么样？”

“听起来不错。去上次那家店？”

“Ok.”

 

***

肯尼迪机场还是一如既往地繁忙，我们在海关前进行最后的道别。

“要听史蒂夫叔叔的话。”娜塔莎响亮地亲着米莎圆滚滚的脸蛋，“表现好会有双份礼物哦！”

她把女孩放到地面上让她去和巴基告别。我斜挎着印有艾莎女王笑脸的书包，里头被米莎的衣服和玩具塞得鼓鼓囊囊。

“她自己会洗澡，洗头和上厕所。她的洗发水是儿童专用的，不会刺激眼睛。她没有过敏的食物，不过医生说她的维生素摄入不够，需要多吃蔬菜水果。”

“好的，你真细心。”

娜塔莎歪过头。“我猜这是第一次？”

“什么？”

“Baby sitting.”她的表情似笑非笑。“这是个好机会，你正好可以借此计划一下和詹姆斯的未来，关于是否需要加入第三个人。”

我不自觉地望向她身后单膝跪地的巴基。他抱得如此之紧以至于米莎的小身体几乎完全陷入了他的胸膛。

“我会考虑的。”

我朝巴基走去。“米莎想吃冰淇淋吗？”娜塔莎很有技巧地支走了米莎的注意力，也为我和巴基争取到宝贵的相处时间。

我把手放在他肩上。“能透露目的地吗？”

他叹气。“那也是机密，对不起。”

好吧。“至少告诉我哪个时区。”我把手指移动到他的衣领上，用力拉平那些细小的褶皱。“我好给你发短信。”

出外勤时只要条件允许每天都要给彼此发讯息，这是我们之间维持浪漫的小秘诀。

巴基犹豫地朝娜塔莎望去，直到对方点头。“东八区。”

东八区……是亚洲？那里发生了什么需要惊动弗瑞？看来我有必要研究一下当地的新闻。

“嘿，嘿，别紧张。”他正在努力安慰我。“只是出个差而已。而且我这次的搭档是娜，你忘了？”

老实说这正是我担心的地方。所有熟悉冬日战士和黑寡妇的人都清楚，“稳妥”绝不是他们的风格，“疯狂”才是。

“史蒂夫？”

他扳正我的脸，就在我以为他要吻上来时，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭我。“笑一下，亲爱的，让我能安心地离开。”

我牵强地扯动嘴边的肌肉。“要是你没法按时回来我就只好一个人去看《疾速追杀》了。”

他哭笑不得地摇头。“你可以叫上萨姆，我不怪你——只要你们两个别在电话里剧透。”

“得了吧，他连前两部都没看过。”

老天爷这真他妈丢脸。我退回到一臂之外，用墨镜遮住眼中的忧虑。

“你该过安检了。”我轻松地冲他挥手。“一路顺风，pal.”

 

***

晚上的路况出奇地好，我们坐出租车回到公寓里时还不到十点，米莎跟在我后面一步一顿地爬上楼梯，胳膊下夹着巴基熊。

我先带她去看卧室。老实说对于接下来的同住生活我心里也没底。我和姑娘们相处的经历很有限，和她这个年龄的孩子就更少了。

……如果巴基在这里，事情肯定会变得更简单吧。

米莎噔噔蹬跑到床脚，勾起食指从床垫与床架的接缝处挖出一块打磨得发亮的金属扣环。“这是什么？”

见鬼，我竟然遗漏了一枚。

“这是……某种医疗用具。Papa有段时间病得很重，需要单独呆着。”我不太想回忆那些日子，清除洗脑程序的后遗症时常令巴基陷入幻觉，严重时我不得不用皮带将他绑在床上，这些金属扣环就是用来固定的。“现在他已经完全好了。这里就是米莎的房间了。”

她翻身坐到床垫上，上下弹动了几下，眼珠好奇地转来转去。她的超能力可千万别是感应过去发生的事，我发自内心地希望。

米莎摸着新换上的墙纸，那片环状金属仍然夹在她的食指和中指间。“我占了papa的房间，papa是不是就没地方睡了？”她不无忧郁地问。

“Papa和我的卧室在隔壁。”我随口答道。“宝贝，你想看会儿电视还是直接睡觉？”

 

***

这个周末我正好没什么事，于是带米莎去了附近的公园和博物馆，还给她看巴基和我练习棒球的操场——那里在旧城区改造的浪潮中幸存了下来，成了穷孩子的乐园。

出乎我意料的是最先抓住米莎注意力的运动竟然是街头篮球。她让我拿着她的外套，稍微热身了一番就在嘘声中加入了那群不同肤色的男孩。她的运动神经很好，很快就学会了三步上篮和变向投篮，并且一点都不畏惧来自大孩子的恶意冲撞——她很善于利用自己娇小的身躯和快速反应能力化解危机，看着那两条小麻花辫在人群中穿梭就是种视觉享受。

半小时后，她带着满身尘土回到我身边，我敢打赌她至少赢得了球场上一半人的敬意。

“怎么样？”我张开手。

“Awesome！”她跳得高高的，手掌响亮地拍上来，红扑扑的脸蛋上挂满汗珠。这真是我见过的最酷的小孩。

唯一美中不足的是她的辫子松开了……嗯，我还需要多练习。

烹饪是另外一项需要学习的项目。佩珀发过来的菜谱简单实用，让我受益良多。一个意外的发现是除了相貌，米莎和巴基在口味上也惊人地相似——都喜欢三分熟的牛排，可口可乐，新鲜出炉的苹果派和乳酪面包，都对青椒和生姜避之不及。

“史蒂夫叔叔，”她用调羹把盘子刮得干干净净，嘴里还在咯吱咯吱地嚼。“还有吗？”

我把最后一点土豆泥和花椰菜都倒进了她的盘子，这时放在桌子上的手机震了下，我瞥了眼亮起来的屏幕，差点一头栽倒。

“米莎，把花椰菜吃完。”我镇定地交待完，抓起手机钻进洗手间，锁上门。

那是……一张裸照，虽然只有脖子以下的部分但我知道是他——那根标志性的铁臂不可能属于第二个人，而那些起伏的肌肉，我清楚记得亲吻它们时的感觉。

我屏住呼吸，手指按住屏幕逐渐下滑……Damn it! 那根该死的，泛着金属光泽的手指把内裤拉到不能更低，连私密处卷起的毛发都隐约可见。

“想念飓风吗？”——这是他配的台词。

Fuck you Buck, fuck you.

我用脑袋捶着淋浴间的磨砂门，悲哀地发现自己硬了。

…… 

十五分钟后我洗好手出来，米莎已经主动将碗碟收进了洗碗机。

看来娜塔莎把她教得很好。我摁下启动按钮，靠在滋滋作响的机器上给这狗娘养的回信息。

——“混蛋！你应该先给我发个警示！！！”

——“注意用词史蒂夫，我早就警告过你别到处乱扔手机。”

我恼怒地把手机丢进沙发里，半分钟后又灰溜溜地捞了回来。《海绵宝宝》快开始了，这是米莎最喜欢的座位。

 

***

到了第五天晚上，新鲜感逐渐褪去，我能感觉到米莎的思念正在发酵。

电视里那只名叫杰瑞的老鼠又在滑稽的配乐中欺负他的好邻居汤姆。米莎嘟着嘴，闷闷不乐地用叉子把煎蛋拨来拨去，五分钟过去了，她仍没有流露出吃掉它们的打算。

“你不喜欢煎蛋吗？”

她摇着脑袋，蓬松的马尾辫随之翩然起舞。“Papa什么时候回来？”她极小声地问。

“快了。”我用力切着盘子里的牛排，这次没掌握好火候，牛肉烤过头了。“大概还有两天。”

“Papa回来以后我还能继续呆在这里吗？”她的声音更小了，幸亏我的听力异于常人。

我放下刀叉。“这要看娜塔莎阿姨的安排。”我看着她把沮丧的小脸慢慢埋进胳膊里，像个大人一样唉声叹气。“如果米莎喜欢史蒂夫叔叔这里，我和娜塔莎阿姨打招呼，让你时常过来玩。”

米莎的情绪似乎并没有得到缓和。“谢谢你，史蒂夫叔叔。”她仍用手臂压着脸。

我们草草结束了晚餐。米莎涂了一会儿填色簿就开始打哈欠，我于是让她去洗澡，给她吹头发时我注意到在她脖子根部靠近锁骨的地方有块心形的痕迹，摸上去像是胎记。

“米莎，坐直了。”

米莎含糊地应了声，眼皮迅速耷拉下来。

“困了？”

“嗯。”

我把她抱到床上。睡前故事还没有读完，米莎已经半张着嘴沉入梦乡，枕边的巴基熊像个骑士般守护着它的公主。

“晚安，宝贝。”

我给她掖好被子，回到卧室里看了会书才躺下。少了一个人的床简直大得可怕，而夜晚却又那么漫长。

我枕着手臂，盯着墙上的dream catcher无法移开视线。巴基……他还失眠吗？头疼是否还会发作？我给他打包了足够半个月的药品，可这家伙一旦忙碌起来连三餐都顾不上，只有在撑不下去的时候把阿司匹林当糖果吃。

床脚传来窸窸窣窣的响声。“米莎？”

蓝色的霓虹灯光从窗缝里透出，在米莎迷茫的脸上跳跃。

我撑着枕头坐起来。“又做梦了？”

她一边揉眼睛一边点头。“我梦到了很多人……白色的人。”她走近了些，手指纠结地拽着睡衣袖口。“他们用奇怪的管子戳我。后来papa来了，那些人就消失了。”

我拉开被褥拍了拍床垫。“过来这里。”

“我想papa了。”米莎嘟囔着往我怀里钻，她的眼圈红红的。

“我也想他。”

我抚摸着她的头发，和她分享着相同的思念。在这个寂静的夜里，除我之外还有一条小生命正牵挂着他，如同女儿牵挂着父亲，这真是种新鲜的体验。

这不是我和巴基第一次分开，也不是最后一次。这份工作让我们付出了太多。若爱意味着陪伴，我们早已负债累累。

“史蒂夫叔叔。”米莎拉紧了我的T恤。

“怎么了宝贝？想上厕所吗？”

“不。”她把脑袋轻轻向我胸前压来。“你和papa是一对吗？”

我听见超直线球向我尖啸冲来的声音。“宝贝……为什么这么问？”

“娜塔莎阿姨说你们是很好很好的朋友，”她低垂着睫毛，“可是网上说，除了父母和很小很小的孩子，只有情侣和夫妻会睡在一张床上。”

……操，谁来教教我这种时候该怎么回答？

“你和papa是一对。”她用肯定的语气重复。“那么，我该叫你mommy吗？”

什么？

我突然喘不过气来，耳朵里有个声音在声嘶力竭地尖叫，也许是我残存的理智。

“Mommy是称呼女性的，不过你可以叫我——”我努力朝肺部输送空气，那双充满期待的眼眸仿佛有魔力般操纵着我的舌头。“——daddy。”

史蒂夫罗杰斯击出一记本垒打，现在他的理智正在外太空游荡。

米莎立刻搂住了我的脖子。“Daddy！”

我轻拍着她的后背，她的身体因为激动还在微微发抖。我好像干了件蠢事，还是铁定会被巴基揪着衣领揍的那种……

“Daddy，今天晚上能让我睡在这儿吗？我保证会乖乖的。”

……但是管他呢。

“当然可以，宝贝。”

 

***

晨曦淡淡地漫过床单，望着臂弯里睡得正香的小宝贝，我给巴基发去短信：“米莎昨天叫我daddy，这是个意外但我不后悔。”

三分钟后屏幕上弹出言简意赅的回复：“WTF?”

他回得好快。我抓了抓头发，要通过这三个字母了解巴基的真实感受似乎有些困难。

二十分钟后手机又亮了。“你想留下这小鬼？”

我的拇指在键盘上徘徊了半天——“我不知道，你觉得呢？”

不一会儿手机开始震动，我溜下床，去阳台上接听他的电话。

“我正打算告诉你，这次任务结束后娜塔莎要去苏丹呆上半年。”

“也就是说她无法继续抚养米莎了？”

“是的。”

我们都沉默了。有人说生活是一连串的选择造就的，本质上没有对错之分。这位睿智的人没有阐明当这些选择影响到他人的生活时我们又该何去何从。

“我给泽维尔教授发去邮件询问米莎的情况，”我紧紧地抓着手机，“他的答复是不少变种人直到青春期才会展现能力，因此像米莎这样的儿童并不适合被普通家庭收养。”

“你想清楚了？”巴基的声音透着烦躁，“这可不是大街上的小猫小狗，这是一个人，我们要对她的未来负责。”

“我还以为你会喜欢这个想法，毕竟她和你更亲，还管你叫papa。”

“是的，但这并不意味着……”背景里响起某种我不懂的语言——他还在任务中？“见鬼，史蒂夫，我得走了，晚上我们再好好谈一谈，先别忙着做决定，好吗？”

“好的，在外当心，爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

就在挂断的瞬间我听见了粗犷的笑声。唉，但愿我没给他惹麻烦。

 

***

我把米莎送上校车后就联系了萨姆，告诉他我想了解一下收养程序。不论是打仗还是别的，多收集些信息总没错。

“我有个社工朋友是这方面的专家，你不妨先跟她聊聊。”萨姆听上去一点都不惊讶，并且很快发来了联系方式。

“很高兴见到你，美国队长。萨姆和我说了很多关于你的事。”

帕梅拉是个性格爽直的墨裔女性，在简明扼要地表达了崇敬之情后她就切入了正题，也没有对我的私生活表示出任何超出职业范围以外的兴趣。我喜欢和这样的人打交道——不必兜圈子而且很有效率。

“你们的情况比较复杂，领养一般都会优先考虑结婚无子女的家庭，不过稳定的工作是加分项……”她在笔记本电脑里检索着，“所以巴恩斯先生和你是……同居关系？”

“是的。”

“你们在一起多久了？不想回答也没关系。”

“大约十年吧。”正确答案是八十二年，但我不想引起不必要的麻烦，尤其涉及到文书工作时。

“考虑过结婚吗？”

我握住转椅扶手，上身前倾。“抱歉，能麻烦你再讲一遍吗？”

“你和巴恩斯先生有结婚的打算吗？”她的嘴角微微上挑。“正如我说的，已婚家庭有优先权。”

我感到喉头一阵发干。“对同性婚姻也同样适用？”

她笑得鼻子都皱了起来。“当然，这里可是纽约。”

我重重地倒进椅子，耳边仿佛响起了教堂的钟声。

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

我一向钟爱纽约街头巷尾的露天咖啡馆。一个晴朗的下午，一顶遮阳伞，一杯加奶的咖啡，一只铅笔和一本素描本，运气好的话还能遇到一位精通萨克斯风的街头艺术家，即使被萨姆嘲笑进入退休模式我还是要说，生活真是太美好了。

然而今天我把找他出来可不是为了喝咖啡的。听完我转述帕梅拉的话，萨姆的神色逐渐凝重起来。唉，我就知道这事没那么简单。

“请原谅我的好奇心，cap，”他的目光停驻在我空荡荡的无名指上，“你们都同居两三年了，难道就没想过结婚？”

事实是我考虑了不下一百遍，然而每当我着手准备时总会被打断——巴基的病，我们的工作，或者其他一些乱七八糟的。当生活好不容易趋于稳定后，婚姻又成了一个可有可无的选项。

“我们现在挺好的，”我毫无头绪地搅拌着咖啡，“我们已经决定和彼此共度余生，我看不出结婚与否会带来什么改变。”

萨姆叹了口气，如同一切都在他预料之中。“话不能这么讲。结婚不止意味着享受配偶报税减免，作为你的丈夫，他有权在你意识不清时做出医疗决定，领取你的养老金，在你过世后继承你的财产——当然，有婚前协定是另外一回事。”

他说的不无道理。虽然我早就把巴基列为了保险受益人，遗嘱的事我还真没想过。我们并非不死之身，从事的又是高危型职业，也许是时候把它提上日程了。

“你问过弗瑞吗？”

“问他？为什么？”

我有些摸不着头脑，这关弗瑞什么事？

“我是说领养米莎，”萨姆解释，“根据我对弗瑞的了解，他绝对不会放这颗定时炸弹流入社会。”

他对弗瑞的判断很精准，但这不妨碍我挑剔他的用词。“米莎不是炸弹！老天，我们还不确定她能做什么，或许她就是个普普通通的小女孩呢？！”

“对不起，”他马上向我道歉。“我的意思是，或许弗瑞能帮你们简化手续？他肯定也赞同把米莎安置在一个他信得过的家庭里，而你毫无疑问是他最信任的人之一。”

这倒没错。我翻来覆去地思考，接着意识到他并没有正面回答我的问题。

“你觉得我们应当结婚吗？”

萨姆为难地抓着下巴。“这问题很私人……”

“没关系，我不会介意的。”

“不是我泼冷水，现在求婚肯定会被当成为了领养铺路吧？”他小心翼翼地朝我看过来。“你比我更了解巴恩斯，史蒂夫，你认为这会是他想要的吗？”

巴基会想要婚姻吗？

也许回忆会告诉我答案。

我按住扶手椅，天蓝色的遮阳伞和橄榄绿的防水布重叠在一起，后者正变得越来越清晰。

我伸出右手，扯开正中央的拉链走进去，巴基坐在行军床上抽烟，收音机里播放着罗斯福总统的演讲。

“你总算回来了，我还以为这该死的会要开到明天早上呢。”

他佝偻着背，喑哑的嗓音让人不禁怀疑是否有沙子掺进了喉咙里。方才的庆功会上他还是精神矍铄妙语连珠的巴恩斯中士，只有在我们的营帐里，在我面前，他才允许自己露出疲态。

“我也没想到持续了这么久。”

我在对面的床铺坐下，把一条腿搁在膝盖上，弄开这些该死的鞋带还要花上几分钟。

“决定了吗？那些人要怎么安置？”

他指的是那些难民。就在最近的一次行动中，我们解救了近三百名关押在纳粹集中营中的难民，其中一百多人佩戴着纳粹德国用来识别男同性恋者的粉红色三角形标志。

“暂时留在这里，等战争结束后再把他们送回德国。”

我还在与绑得很紧的鞋带搏斗。巴基站了起来，在帐篷里来回走动，他的脚步很沉重，也许心情也是。

“这不公平，”他把烟头弹到地上，“他们会被送进监狱的。”

“别这么悲观，伙计，等纳粹垮台那些荒谬的法律说不定就跟着作废了。”

“悲观？说不定？我有时真搞不懂你。”他的表情已进化为怒气冲天，真有你的，史蒂夫。“在所有人中，你是最不该认同这种做法的人，毕竟我们，我们……”

是说不下去还是说不出口，我不想去细究，这一夜实在太长，太长了。

“我投了反对票，巴基。”终于，我解开了一只靴子，它砸在地上的动静比地雷还响。“少数服从多数，这就是民主。”

他盯着我的脸就像从来都不认识我。上帝，我宁愿他冲着我大喊大叫。

我放下那条腿，掌根用力挤压着眼窝。我的眼睛又酸又胀，鼻子也是，这不正常，美国队长是不可能感冒的，他的免疫系统不允许。

床架吱吱地响了几下，充满爱意的暖流从脖子后面涌来，是巴基的手。“停下，史蒂夫，你太累了。”他用胳膊圈住我，引导我把头往他的肩上靠。“抱歉，我不该那样说……你已经尽力了。”

他的手掌粗糙有如砂纸，身上的烟草味让我想起我们在布鲁克林的公寓里，那座没断过炭火的壁炉。要不是有巴基在码头和面包房没日没夜地辛勤工作，披上星条旗制服挥舞着星盾的很可能就另有其人了。

如果那个时候我错过了告白的机会，我们还会像今天这样在一起吗？

可这么做是对的吗？ 为什么巴基要为我放弃他完美无缺的人生，仅仅因为我自私地希望得到他的爱？

“也许我们一辈子都得这样，”我吻着他耳边翘起来的头发，“偷偷摸摸，担惊受怕，没有孩子也没有家……”

“没有家？”他的拳头落在我胸前。“你是在开玩笑吧！我的家不就在这里吗？”

“你说军营？”

更多拳头砸了下来。“对就是军营，你这讨人嫌的家伙！”

我瞄准他腰间和肋下的痒痒肉发起进攻，他狂笑着往后缩，用双臂护住自己。

我紧紧地抱住他，直到他发出一声吃疼的呻吟。“史蒂夫？”

“别说话，一会儿就好。”

我们就像风暴中迷失的两只天鹅，在彼此的翅膀下寻求庇护。

……

我的思绪跳到了第二天。我们换好制服，护送难民前往一座叫塞勒斯的小镇，纳粹的坦克还没开到那里，我们要是再加把劲，他们就永远也别想到达。

落日很美，漫天都是火红色的云。在离城镇不到三英里的山坡上，队伍中爆发了一阵骚动。

“怎么回事？”

陷在泥地里的年轻人在我的帮助下摇摇晃晃地站起来。在那之前我不知道人类竟然能瘦成这样，深凹的眼眶，干瘪的双颊，宽大的条纹衬衫仿佛蒙在一具骨架上。“报告长官，是他推我。”他胆怯地看着巴基身后的大块头，双手紧拽着衣角。

“这头肮脏的粉红猪刚才摸我的屁股！”

“我不是故意的。”

巴基扭过头。“说话注意点！”他的眼神和他的枪具有同等级的杀伤力，对方立刻闭上了嘴。

我不想再挑起无谓的争端，这些可怜的灵魂经历得够多了。“你叫什么？”我和颜悦色地问。

“史蒂夫，长官。”

巴基递过来一个眼色，我们都注意到了他右臂上别着的粉色倒三角。

“史蒂夫，你想换到靠前的位置吗？”

他受宠若惊地点头。排在队伍前面大多是妇女和儿童，分到的补给也相对更多。

“那么跟我来。”

我让他与我并肩而行，对他的每句话都以微笑回应，让所有人看到美国队长有多欣赏他。在分别之际，我给了他一个朋友间的拥抱。

“这个标志，”我指着他的臂章，“让它成为一个骄傲的象征，孩子，永远不要被歧视和偏见打倒。”

巴基正在观察山岗上的情况，当他放下望远镜时，我发觉他在笑。

“你又笑话我。”

“哈，我是这种人嘛！”他把钢盔推到一边，“人们都以为美国队长无所不能，其实真正无所不能的是他们自己。”

我望着巴基。我从十二岁就认识这小混蛋，每当我以为已经足够了解他时，他都能带给我全新的感动。

“是的。”我说。

“是的。”我低声重复。

萨姆放下咖啡杯。“Cap，你刚才说了什么吗？”

我轻松地点头。“我想我知道该怎么做了。”

 

***

天快黑了，客厅里传来清脆的笑声，是米莎在看卡通片。

巴基随时都可能打进来。我把手机放在书桌上，对着空白的信纸苦思遗嘱。

开头通常是最容易的，我在纸上划了几个字母，圆珠笔却不出水，无论怎么摇晃都不管用。

我拉开存放文具的抽屉，一个锈迹斑斑的小铜盒闯入了我的视野。

天，我居然还留着它。

盒子里是一枚铜环，曾经拴在巴基的手雷上。他用它引爆了红骷髅的座驾，差点炸死红骷髅本人，事后他把这个小玩意儿作为吉祥物送给了我，那时我还没告诉他我早就有意中人了。

“留着它吧，指不定哪天你就遇到个酷毙的妞，喜欢这个更甚于亮晶晶的石头呢。”

难道这是来自冥冥之中的启示？

我去厨房给自己倒水，我的情绪非常亢奋，连米莎也注意到了。

“Daddy，你的脸好红啊。”

“Daddy在等一个重要的电话，今天晚上米莎能自己睡吗？”

“好的，daddy加油！”她挥动小小的拳头为我助威。

我带着她的祝福回到卧室，等待那个决定命运的时刻降临。

月亮升起来又落下去，第一缕阳光爬上了天花板，我的手机安静得像被施了沉睡魔法，没有一通电话，也没有一条短信。

 

***

我拔出手机看了眼，已经十八个小时过去了，巴基依然没有任何音讯。

“你有点心不在焉，cap，”克林特弯腰从昏迷的银行劫匪身上拔出箭头，“错过了哪位佳人的邀约？”

“哈，哈，很好笑。”

我调出通讯录，第一条就是他，相片是一张侧脸速写——我最得意的作品之一。

我不能打给他。心急火燎的家属来电对卧底行动有巨大的破坏力，为此神盾禁止员工在执勤中使用私人电话。弗瑞“忘了”没收巴基的手机，对我们俩已经是莫大的信任。

克林特仿佛看穿了我的挣扎。“给局长打个电话吧，他们总不可能错过check in。善后就交给我好了！”

我向他道了谢，从楼梯跑上天台，拨通弗瑞的手机号码。那里的风很大，我要用吼的才能让他听清楚。

“一切都按照计划进行着，没有异常情况。”

这话足有一千种解读方法。好吧，他最好没在敷衍我。

“我们这里也搞定了，”我站在天台边上往下望，警车正在封锁现场。“所有人质安全，至于那些恶棍，可能需要几辆救护车。”

“不错。你还有别的要问我吗? 和那个超能力小女孩有关的事? ”

见鬼，萨姆！

“你听谁说的？”

“我自己会判断，史蒂夫。”他停了停，“别忘了是我给黑寡妇派的任务。”

我悄悄咽下对萨姆的愧疚。“我们还没决定。”

“嗯哼，这是件大事，你们务必要想清楚。”弗瑞听上去异乎寻常地真诚，“如果你担心手续上的问题，我这里还有些关系可以动用。身为过来人，我相信你是抚养她的最佳人选，巴恩斯也是。”

我愣了几秒才想起来他有个儿子。“呃，谢谢。”

“还有，我记得她的名字，米莎是个好名字。”

“尼克，”出于某种无法解释的动机，赶在收线前我又追问了一句，“你在什么时候发现你已经准备好的？”

弗瑞沉默了很久，就在我以为他掉线的时候，他说：

“我从来都没准备好，是我的小马科斯选择了我。”

我看着手机屏幕化为一片漆黑。若是告诉巴基我刚才向谁请教育儿经验，他多半会笑得直不起腰来。

它突然又亮了。是他！

“喂，宝贝，”我尽力让自己听上去不那么雀跃，“你还好吗？我一直在等你的电话。”

“我很好，亲爱的，”他的声音有些疲倦，“抱歉昨天有紧急行动……你猜怎么着，任务提前完成了，我已经在盐湖城啦！”

“太棒了！”

我冲着天空挥了挥拳头。啊哦，那些媒体直升机应该没拍到吧？

“我现在要去赶飞机，大概还有六个小时到达JFK，等我回来再商量米莎的事。”

我听见急切的呼吸声，伴随着背景音中杂乱的脚步，真是名副其实的“赶”飞机啊。

“好的，我等你。”

那头传来阵阵窃笑，不必说肯定又是某人有了坏点子。

“嘿，伙计，我能分享一个幻想吗？”

“说吧。”

“我曾经幻想过打开家门，来迎接我的是个辣得冒烟的金发帅哥，最棒的是除了一条浴巾外他什么都没穿。”

我尴尬地摸着后颈。“你知道米莎现在和我们同住吧？”

“知道啊，”他还是那么吊儿郎当，“你就当我在说梦话好了。”

 

***

虽然剩下的时间不多，我想让他的梦想成为现实，而萨姆就是我的奇迹天使。

米莎抱着巴基熊站在电梯里，被肩上的大书包压得垂头丧气。可怜的孩子，她只知道因为papa的缘故她必须上萨姆叔叔家过夜。

“Papa讨厌我吗？”在公寓门口她拉住我的衣袖不放，眼里含着两包泪。

“当然不是，papa和daddy有重要的事情商量，”我蹲下来，翘起小指在她眼前晃了晃。“明天早上萨姆叔叔送你上学，放学后你直接坐校车回家，我保证papa会来车站接你。”

和我拉过钩后她才允许我去碰门铃。前来应门除了萨姆还有我们的救星费加罗——它正趴在萨姆肩头懒洋洋地舔爪子。

“你好呀猫咪！巴基熊，这是猫咪！猫咪，这是巴基熊！”

米莎冲着大黑猫拼命挥手。费加罗比我上次见到时又胖了一圈，油黑发亮的毛色让我怀疑萨姆是否把它当成了别的什么动物在养。

“谢谢你，萨姆，有你帮忙真是太好了。”

我不好意思说出口的是，如果我们接纳米莎成为家里的一员，以后可能还要继续麻烦他。

“你太客气啦。”萨姆握着米莎的小手把她牵进去。“我才要感谢你，竟然带一位公主大驾光临我的寒舍。”

……

我打扫好房间，在浴室里把自己从头到脚收拾了一番，又匆匆吃了点中午剩下的中餐外卖，签饼里的字条是“未决之事终有解”，这绝对是个好兆头。

巴基发来短信，他已经在计程车上了。还有一个半小时，路况不太糟的话还有一个半小时我就能见到他了，我的巴基。

深秋的纽约到了夜里凉入骨髓，我懒得开暖气，于是裹着毛毯躺在沙发上看脱口秀。有几个段子编得不错，比起巴基还是差远了。他要是想换一行干，单口相声演员（stand-up comedian）是个不错的选择，我保证他能红得发紫。

还有二十分钟。

柔软的羊毛让人如同置身云中，我昏昏欲睡地合上眼。

刚烤好的咖啡豆焦香扑鼻，草原上的风透过窗缝吹进来，吹皱巴基身上色彩斑斓的长袍。他盘膝坐在蒲团上，右手摇动纺车的把手，杜根和达姆弹咩咩叫着从草帘子底下钻进来，争相把脑袋搁在他的膝盖上。

“巴基！”

他抬起头，卷曲的长发松散地盖住肩头。“史蒂维，”他用责备的语气说，“你又上哪儿淘气了？瞧你把我的小木屋弄成了什么样。”

杜根瞪着两只乌溜溜的羊眼，达姆弹冲过来顶撞我，它是巴基养的羊里面最先长出角的。

我羞愧地无地自容，我的制服破了好几个洞，靴子上沾了至少三英寸厚的污泥，方才经过的地方都是我的鞋印。

“对不起。抹布在哪？我来把它们擦干净。”

他将胳膊伸过来，手指卷起我的头发捋到耳后。“把衣服脱掉。”

哇哦，这比打扫可刺激多了。

“在它们面前吗？”我忸怩地问。

“在谁面前？”

我意识不清地打了个喷嚏。“上帝保佑（God Bless）！”有人在摇我的肩膀，“快醒醒，史蒂夫，你会感冒的！”

我迷糊地揉着眼睛。木屋、纺车、羊、巴基的五彩袍子……全都不见了，面前只有一张胡子拉碴的脸，我最爱的男人的脸。

“你回来了，亲爱的。”我勾住他的脖子，他的脖子很凉，脸颊也是。“我梦见你了。”

他用手指点着我的鼻尖。“什么时期的我？”

“梦见我们在瓦坎达，你怪我弄脏了你的小木屋。”

他不解地皱起眉头。“有这种事？我怎么不记得了？”

我摇了摇头。“不，只是梦而已。”我终于明白那微妙的不协调感是什么了。“我觉得我变成了你的羊。”

“啥？”

放在卡通片里他的脑门上一定长满了问号。“没发烧啊？”他将右手按在我的前额测温，随后又伸进毯子里。“你这个笨蛋！”他嚷道，“你真的什么都没穿？！”

我不想破坏这美好的时刻，尽管我相信他才是笨蛋。

“你要先洗澡吗？还是再吃点东西？”

“去他妈的洗澡，”他爬上沙发，在我的脖子和耳朵周围嗅来嗅去，活像离不开主人的小狗，“我需要补充史蒂夫能量。”

我被他的呼吸搞得浑身发痒。“巴基，我们得先决定米莎的去留，”我用三根手指固定住他的下巴，让他老实地呆在那里，“弗瑞那边能搞定文书工作，我和他确认过了。”

他懊恼地鼓起腮帮子，吹去挡在眼睛上的头发。

“你就非要挑这个时候提，对吧？行，我在飞机上彻底想过了，咱们不差钱，房子也够大，你喜欢那丫头，我也不讨厌。所以为什么不呢？”

我拍拍他的脸。“我就知道你舍不得，papa。”

“彼此彼此，daddy。我只希望将来你我不会后悔。”

“不会的。”我坚定地说。

“噢，史蒂夫，”他咬着下唇轻轻地笑。“这就是我喜欢你的地方。”

“不是因为我的屁股？”

“你的屁股也是原因之一。”

为了证明那是真心话，毛毯底下的手还拧了一把。

如果没有那张小纸条，说不定我会放任他继续下去。未决之事终有解，我不能再拖了。

“等等……还有一件事。”

“上帝！你他妈是成心逗我玩吗？不成，这回你可阻止不了我，天塌下来也要等我做完再说！”

他扯开毛毯，压在我的胸上又亲又啃，金属手不安分地滑入臀沟里。幸好我及时摸出了那枚铜环，从沙发垫底下。

“巴基！”

巴基闷闷不乐地停下。“什么！”他喊得比我还响。

我抓起他的手，把铜环往金属手指上套。他的表情从沮丧转为惊讶。“这玩意儿你还留着？”

他果然还记得！

“我一生都在渴望这一刻。”我抚摸着他手上曲折的纹路，如此柔韧又如此坚强，这世上最珍贵的金属。“当你掉下去的时候，你把我的心也带走了。阻止我追随你而去的唯一原因是你曾经说过，我被选中穿上那件制服是有原因的，美国队长给人们带来希望，带领着他们走向胜利……”

我用力吸着鼻子，真见鬼，我本不想搞得这么伤感来着。“你知道我不善于表达……这么多年过去了，我每天都在感谢上帝让你重回我的怀抱。我爱你，巴基，没有你我的生命将是黑暗的，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

说完我立即把头转向沙发，通过沙发背上的影子观察他的反应。

压在我身上的黑影慢慢立了起来。“Shit.”我听见他嘀咕。

肋骨下方有什么咔嚓一下碎了。是时机不对，还是那枚戒指选得不好？

“你不是非说yes不可。”我勉为其难地笑着。

完了，结束了，史蒂夫罗杰斯是个不折不扣的傻瓜，他的人生与幸福无缘了。

“你这家伙，永远都不按常理出牌。”巴基轻轻把我的脸扳过来。“你有勇气向我求婚，却没勇气看着我？”

“你好像并不高兴。”

“我当然不高兴。”他的胸膛在激烈地起伏，万千星辰融化在那双眼瞳中。“妈的竟然让你抢先了！”

 

TBC

 

粉红三角现为lgbt符号之一，关于粉红三角的电影，推荐大家看《生命中不能承受之情》（《Bent》）。

弗瑞的儿子和萨姆的猫都是漫画中真实存在的哦！弗瑞是616宇宙还是哪个平行宇宙的，我忘了_(:з」∠)_

 


End file.
